Light In The Darkness
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: A runaway who works for the mob gets involved with Jackie Estacado's Darkness. With nothing to gain and nothing to lose he helps Jackie tear down his uncles operation and conquer the Darkness within. Based on the comic story follows the game. Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay, I am really obsessed with the Darkness 1 and 2. So I wanted read a story about it but sadly there weren't any. So now I will write a story hoping to bring some darkness to your souls.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkness, The darkness owns me.

* * *

><p>I always had a rough life when I was young. I thought it would all change when I left for New York. It changed alright the day I first encountered the Darkness. My life would change forever.<p>

Sorry, maybe I should go back three years.

My name is Jayden Warney, I was seventeen years old the day my life took a turn for the worse.

"Hey kid," A voice said. "Kid!"

My vision was blurry when I woke up to see an old fat guy kicking me.

"Wake the hell up yeah lazy bum, I ain't paying ya to sleep on the job." He said as I got to my feet.

"Whatever." I muttered as I walked into the grocery store. My mom got me a job here after I graduated high school. I mostly push shopping carts, shelve items and help old ladies carry their crap into the car. Two months of this shit and I already wanted to kill myself.

I did my job and left that day and walked all the way home wondering if this was worth it. I heard a horn honk from behind me as I walked. I was about to flip the bastard off when I saw it was my mom.

"Oh, hey mom."

"Hey, need a ride?" She asked.

My mother, she was the most beautiful, sweetest hardworking person I knew. My father abandoned us when I was a kid and she worked her ass off to give me what I needed. She was honest but fair, sweet but strict. I needed a hug or smack she would deliver if someone gave her any shit or fucked around with me they wouldn't have long to regret it before she crack their fucking heads wide open.

She was the greatest mother a piece of shit son like me deserved.

"So how was work?" She asked.

"Fucking lousy." I grunted.

"Jayden!" She snapped.

"Sorry mom," I sighed. "I'm just not liking this life."

"Well, go to school then you can get a better job not have to do this. I don't want you doing this for the rest of your life either." She expressed.

"I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do I don't have a full grasp on what I want."

"Don't worry, you still have the rest of your life to figure it out."

"I wish I shared your optimism."

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

She always did that I called myself dumb she would smack me upside the head and convince me wrong. No matter how badly I was down she would always be there to bring me back up.

She was the best.

But like all good things in my life it was taken away from me.

I was walking home from work one day after grabbing my paycheck it was a big one since I worked more hour's compliments to mom. I was thinking about getting her a present to say thank you but she wouldn't want me getting her anything. She was always like that.

As I walked down the street I saw an ambulance speed past me with its sirens wailing throughout the neighborhood. A bad feeling was creeping into the pit of my stomach as I suddenly felt cold.

A crowd of people were crowding around something as cops were pushing them back. I saw a guy sitting in the back of a police car with an emotionless expression on his face as I started to feel really cold. Panic set in as I sprinted towards the crowd I don't know what happened I couldn't even see anything until I reached the front of the crowd.

"Kid step back." A cop said as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back.

I looked over his shoulder and my blood turned to ice in my veins.

"That my mother!" I screamed.

The cop knew what I was feeling as he let me through. I fell down next to her on my knees as I looked down at her lifeless body. I looked down to see a knife stuck in the center of her chest. I went to grab it but a cop smacked my hand away.

"Don't touch that's evidence!" She snapped.

I wanted to rip her throat out but I could care less about her as I looked over to the man in the car. He was a bum by the looks of hit he had messy brown hair a filthy fucking face and cold blue eyes. He looked at me and smiled his yellow teeth glowed through the tinted cop window.

As a cop reached over to pick me up I grabbed his gun that was holstered at his side and aimed it at the bum. I fired off a few shots but missed as the cop along with a few others tackled me to the ground.

The next few weeks were hell as I was questioned by a few cops and therapists. I didn't care what they had to say and I didn't have anything to say to them I just wanted that guy's head on a fucking platter. My wish was half granted when a cop told me that he got shanked in his cell. I asked him why the guy killed him and his answer was the same as my mother's killer.

He was bored.

After I was released I had nothing to live for I had no other family to turn to. I wanted to end myself but I didn't have the heart to do it. To kill myself was the cowards way out.

With nothing left I grabbed whatever cash I could and got the hell out of town.

Happy 18th birthday to me, right?

_Four Months Later_

"Hey kid, wake up!"

I awoke with a guy in a suit kicking me awake.

Man that's getting old real fast.

"Sorry, it's just you've been asleep for a while," He said. That's when I realized I was in a subway car. "Are you going anywhere because I was just curious?"

My stomach started to growl as I looked at my watch to see that it was nine thirty in the morning.

"Don't worry about it, I need some breakfast anyways." I said as I got up from my seat.

"There's a diner at this stop." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I left the subway car.

I was standing in the middle of the subway station to see teenage girls in skimpy outfits smoking while men in suites bitched on their phones and some bum wandered around muttering stuff about darkness heaven and hell and all that nonsense.

I shook my head in annoyance as I made my way to the streets and looked for that diner.

Once upon a time I was a teenage kid shelving shampoo in the suburbs. Now I was a teenage runaway in the heart of New York City.

"Oh, there it is." I said as I walked into the homey looking diner.

Inside I was greeted with the sound of classic golden oldie music as people sat around and ate breakfast and drank coffee. I took a seat at the counter of the diner as someone set a cup of coffee down in front of me.

"You look like you could use one of these." She said in a bright in chipper voice.

I looked up ready to thank her when my tongue got twisted and my mind became lost. In front of me was a young and beautiful woman with jet black hair that she kept tied up and a small lock covered her right eye and creamy skin. I looked at her beautiful face to see that she had a lip piercing a small silver ring on the left side of her lower lip. She dressed gothic but she pulled it off nicely.

"You okay?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah I'm uh I'm fine." I said sheepishly. I was expecting her to shake her head or roll her eyes but she just smiled sweetly and let out a small laugh.

"So are you here waiting for your friends?" She asked as she filled my small cup with piping hot coffee.

"Uh, no I just got here actually." She looked at me and I swear I saw a small bit of concern in her eyes.

"You're alone?" She asked her voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah, my mom died a few months ago and I was about to be put in some crappy halfway house."

"Why didn't you stay you would have at least been safe."

"Safe but miserable." I pouted. "No joke everywhere I looked I saw my mother around every corner every place we've ever been together it just made my life hell."

"I'm sorry." She said in a sincere tone.

"Thanks you're probably the first person to actually say that and not be complete bullshit."

She giggled as she pulled out a notepad.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Big stack of pancakes, lots of bacon, toast and eggs please."

"Coming right up." She said as she went to the kitchen.

Half an hour later I was devouring my breakfast almost choking a few times as the girl giggled a few times. She came over and gave me a glass of water as I looked at her name tag.

_Jenny_

It was a nice name it just rolled right off the tongue. She looked about my age and just by looking at her I could tell she was just like my mother. Sweet kind hearted and didn't see life as dark and bleak as I do and as everyone else does.

"See something you like?" She asked as she poked her chest out a little and quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh…no…I um…I was just looking at your name tag that just so happens to be on your boob I mean chest I mean shirt."

She started to just laugh uncontrollably as I sunk down in my chair. She ruffled my hair as she caught her breath.

"Don't worry you're not a perverted kid I can tell just by looking at you. You would probably treat a girl right." She then leaned down on the counter and looked me in the eyes. "You ever had a girlfriend?"

"Um…no I'm too dorky for girls."

"Oh stop you probably never had the guts to talk to a girl um…"

"Jayden, Jayden Warney." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Jayden."

I waited for her to give me the check as I grabbed the money in my pocket. She walked around about to serve a family their breakfast when out of nowhere this guy grabs her around the waist and pulls her into his lap.

Now this guy was a mess he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie as he wrapped his hands around her waist and tried to press a kiss to her cheek but she quickly got out of his lap and told him to fuck off. I knew this type of guy an asshole who thought that men should fear and respect him and women should just suck him off.

Jenny wasn't like that she grabbed a glass of water and splashed it in his filthy fucking face. I laughed my ass off as everyone else clapped and cheered…Then the prick grabbed her by the arm and she looked like she was in pain as she struggled to break away. I ran over and grabbed the skinny prick by his scrawny throat and waited for his eyes to pop out of his fucking head.

Jenny tried to pry me off him but I wasn't listening I didn't care that there were old ladies screaming at me to let go. I didn't care that there were mothers crying as little kids there. I especially didn't care when Jenny's boyfriend ran up behind me and threw me out of the diner.

That was the first time I met Jackie Estacado.

I looked up at him and immediately felt scared. He towered over me his face emotionless his long black hair flowed down to his shoulders he wore a long black coat, a black vest and dress pants and some very nice Italian shoes.

He was ready to attack me when Jenny stood between us.

"Jackie don't he was helping me," She panicked he lowered his fist as Jenny looked at me. "Get out of her quickly before the cops show."

I got up and quickly gave her some money I gave her more than what the breakfast originally cost and ran away as fast as I could.

I didn't see Jenny for three days.

I spent the most of my time during the day wandering around town and begging for cash. Well actually I just stood outside a store with my hand out and people put money in my hands. I usually crashed in the subway station until someone came a knocking one morning.

"Hey, wake up grumpy." A bright and chipper voice said as I felt a small foot kick me in my leg.

I looked up and there she was cladded in a green long sleeve shirt a pair of torn jeans and a pair of black sneakers. She smiled at me as I looked up at her face.

"Oh look an angel." I said as I let out a yawn.

"Hey grumpy," She said softly before turning her head. "Hey, Jackie over here I found him."

I turned to see that guy from the other day running up to us and gave me a look. Not a threatning look but a cautious look.

"Hey kid how ya doing?" He asked. I could tell he was Italian by the way he talked. "My girl said you watched out for her when that prick laid his hands on her. I respect that."

"Yeah well she's a nice girl and that pig had no right touching her." I said as my stomach started growling. "Crap."

Jenny giggled as she grabbed my hand and dragged me of the bench I was sleeping on.

"C'mon Jackie let's get this kid some grub." She said as we left the station.

We went to a small coffee shop and had a small breakfast. Jenny had a coffee and muffin Jackie just had a coffee and I had a coffee with a lot of donuts. Jackie shook his head as Jenny giggled.

"So you're living in a subway station." Jenny said as she picked at her wrapper.

"No that's just my summer home my current home is the alley in china town." I joked.

"You should get a job." She said.

"It's on my to do list."

"Well at least it's a priority." Jackie said.

"Yeah, so why did you guys come looking for me?"

"Jenny was worried about you," Jackie said. "She told me about how you ran away from home and she said she wanted to make sure you were alright. Sorry about your mom by the way."

"Thanks." I said as I ate my last donut. I let out a heavy sigh as I looked over at Jackie. "I'm Jayden by the way."

He was about to introduce himself when someone shouted over to him.

"Jackie over here!" A voice barked. I looked over to see a fat guy in an Italian suite with a bald head which he tried to hide with a comb over. He was sitting in the back of a limo on the curb as I saw Jackie looked less than pleased to see him. I heard Jackie let out an annoying grunt as he stood up and rushed over to him. He leaned into the window as him and the fat guy started talking.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Jackie's Uncle Paulie." She said.

Paulie Franchetti was New York's most feared crime boss. He was rich, powerful and above all else a fucking lunatic. He was aggressive as hell you say his shoes looked bad he break your nose you say his car sucks he'd back it over your head you have a different opinion on a baseball game he would blow your brains all over the place.

He was a disgusting man I still wonder if I made the right choice that day.

"Hey they're calling over to you." Jenny said as I saw Paulie waving over to me.

I was hesitant as I got up and walked over to them. The smell of gluttony got strong as I walked up to Paulie's door. I wanted so badly to run away but I knew what he wanted.

"You that kid that busted up that punk at the diner?" He asked in a stereotypical Italian accent.

"Um, yeah that was me."

"Okay, you want a job?"

"Paulie leave him out of this." Jackie sighed.

"Hey shut up," He snapped and looked back at me. "Look I need another guy and I here you need a job you want it or not?"

"How much cash would I be getting for this 'job'" I asked.

"Two G's."

"I'll take it." I said.

"Okay, Jackie fill him in and you don't fuck it up." He snapped as his limo sped off.

"What the hell was that now you have no choice?" He asked trying not to look freaked out in front of Jenny.

"Jackie I have no decent education, no family and nothing to lose. I really don't care what happens to me so I might as well make myself useful."

"Kid…Just stick close to me." He said as we walked over to Jenny.

"Hey what was that all about?" She asked. Could she really not see Paulie for what he really was.

"Paulie gave me and Jayden a job." He said trying to pass it off as good news.

"That's great," She exclaimed. "You see Jayden things are starting to work out for you."

"Yeah, thanks for finding me Jenny I'll pay you back later for the breakfast." I said.

"Oh don't worry about it."

"Listen Jenny we gotta go now I'll see you later okay?" Jackie said.

"Okay, have fun at work boys." She said as she skipped over and pecked Jackie on his lips. She landed one on my cheek to and skipped away. I stood there in shock as I slowly raised a hand to the spot she kissed me on.

"Um…" I said as I looked at Jenny. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry she just really likes you," He explained. "She did that to me when we were kids."

"She's really nice," I said. "Most people I met didn't give two shits about me…She doesn't know about you and Paulie does she?"

"No and I would like to keep it that way." He said sternly.

"My lips are already sealed." I said as I did the zip it lock it and put it in my pocket.

"Thanks kid you're alright."

With that we walked towards our destiny's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkness…Not yet anyway mwahahahah! Seriously I do not own it I can't afford to get sued.

* * *

><p>Paulie was a vicious man he did not care if you were an old lady who was crossing the street or a teenage runaway with no place to go. You get on his bad side you won't live long to regret it. Jackie tried to tell me to get out but I was afraid.<p>

I had no money, no home and no one. My first job was taking out some gangbangers who paid for some of Paulie's drugs with fake cash. He got a tip that they were hanging out in a crummy part of China Town and needed us to kill them and get his money back.

"Jayden, there's still time for you, you don't have to do this." Jackie said to me.

"There's nothing left for me to do Jackie." I said.

We turned towards a dark ally and saw two guys talking and smoking while leaning on a yellow mustang. One guy was a chubby thirty year old man and the other was a man in his mid-twenties and had long black hair which he kept tied in a ponytail.

The young guy saw us and tapped his friend on his shoulder. They flicked away they're cigarettes and made their way over to us.

"Hey Jackie." The young guy said.

"Hey Nino." Jackie said and looked at the older guy. "Hey Mikey."

"Hey Jackie." He said as he looked at me. "This our new guy?"

"Yeah," he grab my arm and pulled me forward. "This is Jayden he's gonna be with me today."

"Christ Jackie," The skinny guy Nino said in his high pitch voice. "This kid, can he even handle a gun?"

"Jackie, we need a guy we can rely on we can't just hire some guy of the street. Let alone some kid." Mikey said.

"Hey, I can handle myself in a fight and I can use a gun." I snapped.

That first part was true. I took karate when I was a kid and it's come in handy but as for guns. The only time I ever used a gun was in first person shooters and from whatever I learned from movies.

"Hey, he defended my girls honor and he can handle himself pretty good." He said. They were still a bit skeptical but changed their tune from what Jackie said next. "He was also given this job by Paulie, so if you want to give him a call and tell him that he can't pick men for shit then by all means." He said as he pulled out his cell phone. Mikey let out a nervous chuckle as Nino shook his hands around rapidly.

"H-Hey now there's no need for that now," He said as he cleared his throat. "So, you can handle a gun huh?"

"Yeah, why what kind of guns are we talking about?" I asked. I was excited I know guns were bad but only in the hands of the wrong people.

I was not a right person to have a gun.

"Okay c'mon over boys." Mikey said as he motioned for us to follow him to his trunk. He pulled out a Spas-12 and tossed it to Jackie, he then pulled out a Desert Eagle and gave it to Nino he finally pulled out an AK-47 and an Uzi. He gave me the Uzi and I eagerly checked the clip. I looked up to Mikey who was chuckling.

"Settle down kid, they're clean as a whistle and fully loaded." He said. "Okay, we've been scoping out the apartment building all day. They have six guys total, two are guarding the door and we can assume the rest are inside. The two guarding the door are armed with shot guns so kid you and I are going to have to take them out fast."

"Okay." I said. "What do we do after they're all taken care of?"

"We collect Paulie's money and whatever else looks valuable and get the hell out." Nino said as he dug around the trunk and pulled out four black ski masks. We slipped them on over our heads and made our way inside. Their apartment was on the top floor and made our way up the filthy stairs.

This place was a shit hole. Graffiti of random swears and vile images coded the walls bums were slumped in the corners begging for money or possibly lying dead. We finally made it to the top as Mikey and I took one side and Jackie and Nino took the other. Mikey poked his head around the corner and nodded at me.

"Okay kid, time to make your bones." He said.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous and scared as hell that day. Every fiber of my being screamed at me to turn around and run the hell away. They say that when you kill someone it changes you for the rest of your life. If you kill someone you are either haunted for the rest of your life or you don't feel a thing.

I didn't even hesitate to pull the trigger when told to do so.

I ran around the corner and scattered bullets all over the place. They're bodies were littered in bullet holes as Jackie and Nino ran over. Jackie cocked his shotgun and shot the door knob and kicked the door open. We all ran in and shouted at the gang members and pushed them down on the ground.

"Alright assholes," Nino yelled. "Slowly, slide your pieces under the couch and no one gets hurt!"

The apartment was a classic small time drug den. A crappy torn up couch with fold out chairs scattered around it and a small coffee table with drugs and money piled up. The gang members slid their guns under the couch as Jackie loaded up a duffle bag with Paulie's goods. We were so busy worrying about the guys on the ground that we didn't notice the bedroom door in the room. It burst open and two guys with handguns rushed in and started shooting.

"Die mother Fuckas!" He yelled as the guys on the floor pulled out switch blades from their pockets and snub nosed .38's from their ankle holsters.

Nino panicked and blind fired his gun at the wall completely missing the guys by the door as I fired at the one guy on the floor in front of me who tried to stab me. I looked over at Jackie who tried to shoot another thug but he grabbed his gun and struggled with Jackie for it. I dived behind the couch as Mikey fired his AK at a thug who took a shot at him on the floor.

We were both behind the couch as the remaining thugs by the bedroom door kept shooting at us. I fired my remaining bullets and managed to kill one guy as Mikey killed the other one. We were both out of bullets as the last one fired his Beretta at us. He shoots just like Nino he just sprayed bullets all over the place not even coming close to a kill.

I heard a click as I peeked over the couch and saw him trying to change clips as he ran back into the room. I picked up a .45 from under the couch and went after him.

Jackie still struggled with the thug before kneeing him in his groin and smacking the butt of his gun across his face. He fell to the floor as Jackie cocked his gun fired another round into his back killing him instantly.

I ran into the room with my new gun aimed but before I could get a shot out the thug brought a baseball bat down on my wrist. The gun fell out of my hand and he kicked it away.

He raised his bat over his head for another strike but I charged at him and tackled him to the ground. He dropped the bat as he fell the ground I grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him a few times before he smacked a bottle across my face. He got on top of me and started to choke me, he was laughing like a mad man as Jackie walked up from behind him and blasted another round into his back.

The thug's body collapsed on me and I quickly pushed him off me. Jackie helped me up as I grabbed my empty Uzi and my .45. We walked out to living room as Nino and Mikey were arguing.

"Nice shooting Tex." Mikey said sarcastically. "Next time why don't you try oh I don't know aiming!"

"Hey, those fuckers came out of nowhere," Nino said as he waved his Eagle around. "You said there were two outside and four in here you never said that there were more in that room!"

"Hey fellas!" Jackie shouted getting they're attention. "What's done is done now let's get the shit and get out of here before the cops show."

Jackie collected the rest of the gear as I wandered over to the window. I looked outside to see a few cars pull up outside the main entrance. A lot of guys rushed out of the car armed to the teeth with assault weapons, shotguns and pistols.

"Uh, guys we've got bigger problems than cops." I said as Jackie walked over and saw what I saw.

"Shit, we gotta go now!" He said.

"Hey Mikey give me a few clips for my Uzi would you?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I need some for my gun too." Nino said as he held out his hand.

"Just give me the rest of the shells." Jackie said.

"Um…The ammo's in the trunk." Mikey said.

Everyone let out a groan as I ran over to the couch and flipped it over. I grabbed the former gangster's handguns and handed them to Jackie and Nino.

"Great going Mikey, you only gave us one clip each and leave the rest in the car, GENIUS!" He snapped.

"Hey, I thought we were only doing a hold up not a god damn turf war."

"Shut up will ya?" I yelled. "We'll make do with what we have and make our way to the car." I gave the Beretta to Mikey and a couple clips I got off the thug and gave Nino a couple of snub nose .38's. Nino gave me a confused look as I gave Jackie a glock 9mm.

"Why the hell do I get these wimpy guns?" He asked.

"Because you can't shoot for shit." I snapped.

"He's got a point this kid took out each and every one of these assholes and it's his first day. What's your excuse?" Mikey said as he made his way out of the apartment.

"Fuck you!" He snapped.

We all crept around the corner and slowly made our way to the stair well until we heard footsteps come from down the hall.

"Hey there they are!" A skin head yelled as he pointed an Uzi at us. Jackie pointed his shotgun at him and fired killing him and causing the rest of them to jump back. Nino and I fired at them as Jackie and Mikey ran around the corner. We each managed to kill a few of them before running out of bullets and running around the corner. Jackie and Mikey gave us cover as we loaded our guns.

"Boy what a great day this is turning out to be." Nino said sarcastically as I gave him a box of bullets I found in the apartment.

"What, not having fun?" I asked as I loaded my guns.

He was about to say something when more thugs appeared at the end of the hallway and opened fired on us. Nino and I fired at them and killed them as we crept down the hall. I walked over to the stairwell and looked down to see that it was clear. I looked down at Jackie and mickey who were still holding off they're end.

"Hey guy's coast is clear let's go!" Nino yelled.

Jackie loaded a clip in his pistol as he and Mikey ran over to us. We ran down the stairs and made our way over to an ally leading to the car. We were almost there when a thug jumped at me from out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. Jackie and the boys tried to help but were cut off when a car drove between them and me. I pulled a knife from my pocket and stabbed him in the stomach he let out a dying growl as quickly got to my feet.

I looked over to see that Jackie and the rest of the crew had gone and I was all alone. I reached down to pick up a discarded handgun but was interrupted with a kick to the head. I looked up ready to see a buff guy but instead I see skinny chick in a black long sleeve shirt and a purple bandana and hat covering her face. I looked down to see she was wearing timberland boots which would explain why the kick was so hard.

"Should have stayed home bitch!" She said as she pointed an AK at my face.

"You better pull that trigger bitch!" I snorted back.

She chuckled as she loaded the chamber and pressed the barrel to my face.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the kill.

A loud bang was echoed throughout the ally as I looked up to see the chick going down and the gang members firing at someone. I turned over to see Jackie and Nino firing at them from the car. I stayed as low to the ground as I could as I ran over to the car and jumped in the back with Jackie.

"Get us the hell out of here Mikey!" Nino yelled as he sped off out of the ally.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" He said as he put the car in reverse and sped off out of the slums. Jackie looked over at me as Nino laughed his ass off.

"Holy shit, that was insane!" He snickered. "We took out a shit load of those fucking junkies!"

"What do you mean 'we?'?" Mikey asked. "It was Jackie and the new kid who did all the fighting. You ass was hiding in the corner."

"Fuck you!"

They argued as Jackie nudged me with his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Don't worry, it gets easier." He said.

"I know."

A simple hold up turned into a damn blood bath that day. We killed twenty people that day I killed eight, I killed someone with a knife, got in a shootout with a street gang and almost got killed by some bitch.

It was the best day of my life.

We went to an old warehouse to hind the car and ditch the guns. We told them it was a mess but they said not to worry as the cops were real tight with Paulie. They gave us our money and we got the hell out of there.

The four of us stood outside counting our money to make sure we didn't get screwed. I counted and my cash was spot on. Two thousand dollars total, I felt so content with myself. I made more money in one day than I did in one month. I could afford myself a place to stay, wait. What if Paulie didn't have or want me to work for him anymore, what would I do then.

"Hey great job today kid." Mikey said patting my back. "You really have a knack for this."

"Eh, he did alright." Nino said unimpressed.

"Alright? Hell in his first job he did more work than you. I bet the people we killed thought it was your first day." He started to laugh as Nino got pissed and stormed off. "Hey you guys we got another job tomorrow. It's just collecting some cash from some punk's nottin major. You in?"

"Sure were in." Jackie said as Mikey nodded.

"Alright, great job today kid see ya tomorrow." He said as he went on his marry way.

"Hey Jackie do you know where any hotels are?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry you can stay at my place there an open apartment for sale." He said as he led me away from the warehouse.

We got on a train and made our way there on the way we talked about ourselves. I told him how my dad ditched me and how my mom raised me and how great she was. He then told me about how his father died he was shoved in a creepy orphanage and his only friend was Jenny. He was currently telling me a story about how he and Jenny were sitting on a stoop in a very hot summer with some ice cream and some punk was giving them crap.

"So, what does she do?" he chuckles. "She opened his pants up and dumps it down his pants." We both started laughing not caring that we were getting looks from the other people in the car. Jackie's tone then turned dark. "Then he grabbed her, so I curb stomped the little bastard. I figured a few months of drinking his food with a straw would teach him some manners…Jenny didn't talk to me for a week."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, stuff like that happened all the time. She always forgiven me but if word about this stuff we do gets out." He paniced.

"Don't worry I won't tell her only if you don't tell her about me."

"Deal."

After that day Jackie Jenny and I hung out all the time. Jackie and I would see her at the Diner we would hang out at Bars. Jenny was awesome at that stuff she had a great body and an innocent look she could have the world at her fingertips. No man could resist her charm she was just too cute to turn down.

Too bad she never had an effect on Paulie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you to all whom read and review like you Kilo E Massey my character will have a little more story than being a side kick and a little something other than kill moves. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkness.

(Dark Corridor)

"I've always been something of a wimp when I was a kid," Jayden said as sat in a dark void. "I would jump at my own shadow, I would run and cry from a bee, I would freak out on a roller coaster. I didn't become brave until I reached the age of fourteen. Never would I imagine killing people for a living." I let out a heavy sigh as I stood up. "I also never would of imagined that I would have all that fear and hatred as my power."

(Back to Jayden)

We were driving down the road at break neck speed as I tried shacking Jackie awake. We were trying to collect Paulie's money but Jackie got snuck from behind by a big dude and that's all she wrote. I wasted the guy and grabbed Jackie before any real damage could be done but we forgot to collect. If we didn't collect for Paulie that crazy bastard would flip and think we betrayed him.

Jackie finally woke up looking paler than usual as he looked around in confusion.

"Are you alright Jackie you looked like shit since this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just something's going on with me." He said.

"Yeah well rise and shine sleeping beauty we got a real big fucking problem." Nino said frantically.

"Will you shut up I told you he looks like shit!" I yelled as I looked at Jackie. "What's going on with you?"

"I dunno, it's just…I feel like something's eating away at me from the inside of my soul."

We all sped down the tunnel trying to think of a way to get on Paulie's good side when Mickey came up with the idea to kill the foreman at the construction site. He's been giving Paulie crap for weeks maybe killing him would give us some leverage.

Just then we heard sirens as Nino threw Jackie a shotgun and shells and gave me an AK-47 and some clips. He nagged at us to load faster but it was kind of hard to do since Mickey was driving like a lunatic and we were getting shot at. Nino eventually got shot and fell out of the car.

Jackie took his place at the passenger seat and started blasting at cop cars. I did the same as I fired my AK-47 at the bastards. Before I blew their faces off I recognized some of them to be Eddie Shrote's boys. He was the Chief of police and was on Pauli's payroll.

"Why the hell are they shooting at us?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know let's just get to that construction sight and waste that foremen." I shouted as I loaded another clip into my gun. We then took a turn in the tunnel that led to the construction site. We lost the cops but then we started getting shot at by the workers who were camped out at the far end of the tunnel.

"What the hell, where they waiting for us?" Jackie yelled.

"Aw shit, this is so messed up," Mikey shouted as we started crashing into all sorts of shit.

Before I could comprehend what had happened, the car took a turn and we crashed down into the lower levels of the site.

(Jackie's POV)

I started to stir awake as I slowly got to my feet. I looked around to see that my gun was gone and Jayden was laying a next to me. I walked over and shook him awake.

"Ugh…my head," He groaned as he looked into my eyes. "We dead?"

"Not yet," I chuckled. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," He said as he slowly got to his feet. "Where's Mikey?"

"O-Over here boys." His voice groaned on the other side of the destroyed car.

We both quickly made our way over as we saw the poor bastard lying on the ground.

"Oh shit Jackie his freaking bone is through his leg!" Jayden said in a shaky voice. I walked over and he was right his shin had broken through his shin. Jayden and I grabbed both his shoulders and sat him down on a nearby bench.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that again." Mikey chuckled causing the two off us to chuckle as well. "Oh shit look at my pants!"

"Yeah, it's a bitch." Jayden said sarcastically.

"Jackie come here I got a birthday present for ya." He said his voice straining from the pain. He reached into his coat and pulled out two silver .45's with some very nice designs on it. "Happy Birthday kid."

"Thanks." I said as I took the guns.

"No problem you take care of those pieces," He said as he looked over at Jayden. "You protect Jackie and take care of the foreman."

"Hey, fuck the hit let's just get out of here." I said.

"Nah, don't worry, I can-I can…" He then slumped in his chair and that was that.

Jayden walked over and felt his pulse. He shook his head as he reached up and closed his eyes out of respect. He then reached into Mikey's jacket and pulled out his Desert Eagle and a couple clips. He then reached down to his ankle and pulled out his snub nose .38 and put it in his pocket in his leather jacket.

"C'mon Jackie let's get this shit over with, for Mikey and Nino." He said as he walked through a nearby door. I followed after him as we made our way down the dark hallway. Poor kid he didn't need this I knew I should have never gotten him involved.

"_**Jackie…"**_

I whipped my guns around to see who called my name but only saw nothing but Jayden and the walls.

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked.

"Did you hear something?" I asked. Jayden shook his head. "I must be hearing things."

"C'mon there's an elevator nearby we can take that up to the construction site." He said as he walked into the elevator.

We both went up and readied ourselves for work. We stepped out and heard a couple of guys talking. Slowly we crept up behind them and took them out silently.

We then made our way to the yard which had even more goons.

"Time your shots kid." I said to Jayden.

We pulled our guns out and started picking them off. It didn't take long before the ones inside heard the gunshots and started shooting at us.

"Kill them!" Shouted one of the thugs.

What armatures they thought that just because they had guns they were a freaking dead shot. All they did was empty they're clips and hope they hit us. When they ran out Jayden and I took out each and every one of them and we still had bullets to spare.

After that we made our way to the foremen's office only to be greeted by a T.V. It turned on to show Paulie with his signature scowl. Actually this one looked worse than usual.

"Hey, It's your uncle Paulie." He greeted. "You know you've been a pain in my ass since the day I met you Jackie. Pissin' and moaning about the way I do business. Well you need to learn who's calling the shots in this family." Jayden glared angrily at the T.V as I started hearing something from a nearby closet. "I've been very, very generous to you and your friend Jackie. In fact I got a surprise for you…On your birthday. Have a blast." He said as the screen went blank.

I walked up to the closet and opened the door to see the dead foremen dead and strapped to a bomb with the words 'Happy Birthday Jackie' written on the walls in his blood.

"Oh, fuck!" I yelled as I ran towards Jayden and without thinking threw ourselves out of the window. The building blew up as we crashed through some stands softening our fall. When we landed I quickly got to my feet and dragged Jayden with me who looked a little winded.

"Just leave me Jackie!" He yelled.

"No, I'm not abandoning you now come on!" I shouted as he started picking up the pace.

"_**Darkness Will Fall!"**_

There was that eerie voice again what the hell was it?

"Jackie…I think I heard it that time." Jayden said.

"You did? It can wait till after we get out of this." I said as we made our way to the Trinity Cemetery. I heard a car pull up pull up next to the gates as more of Paulie's men started coming after us. "Aw, fuck!"

I then carried Jayden into a nearby bathroom that looked abandoned. I thought we could buy some time or at the least hide out until they gave up and left. Wishful thinking.

We hid for only a few minutes before Paulie's crew shouted down at us.

"Jackie, we know you and your little bitch is down there." One asshole shouted. "C'mon up and you won't get hurt."

What a dumbass. Jayden pulled out his snub nose and lifted himself up.

"I got six bullets how many do you have?" He asked as I looked at my empty gun.

"I'm out."

"Well Jackie, it's been real." He said as He started running towards the exit.

"No!" I yelled as I felt something erupting from inside me.

"_**Through you I will display my power."**_

The voice said again as I reached the exit. The lights started blowing up as the church bell began to ring. Jayden fell back as I pushed him onto the ground.

"_**Through You I am born."**_

Just then a dark tentacle appeared from behind me and smashed the remaining light. It then pulled me over to the entrance where Paulie's goons were waiting for us. It started to pull me towards them as two serpent heads appeared and started ripping the guys face and throat out. Out of fear the goons started shooting at me but they're bullets weren't hitting me. The demon head then wrapped it's jaw around one goons face and smashed him into a wall. Then a tentacle reached out and stabbed a fleeing thug while one of the demon heads slithered over to another guy and ripped his throat out. For a final attack a black hole opened up and started sucking the remained men in. They screamed and begged which seemed to please the demon heads and the voice as it started laughing. They were pulled into the hole and in an instant it disappeared and they're bodies were lying all over the ground.

"_**You are nothing but my puppet."**_

"What the hell are you?" I asked a little panicked from what just happened.

"_**Darkness."**_ It hissed.

"Jackie," Jayden asked. "Jackie are you o-Oh god!"

(Jayden's POV)

"Jackie," I called out as I walked up the steps. "Jackie are you o-Oh god!"

I fell back in horror as I saw a pile of mutilated bodies lying around on the ground, but it wasn't that that freaked the hell out of me it was those tentacles and glowing demon heads hovering behind Jackie that scared the hell out of me.

Before I could make a move one of those head wrapped around my right hand and a tentacle started wrapping around my body.

"J-Jackie." I gasped.

"Whoa what the fuck" he yelled as he started pulling on the serpent.

"_**HE'S WEAK!" **_The voice growled.

"Let him the fuck go!" Jackie shouted.

The other head slowly leaned towards me and sniffed at me. It opened its mouth as a stream of some kind of energy flowed into its mouth.

"_**Yes…Darkness…You will do my bidding."**_ It said as its grip loosened.

"You okay?"

"No."

As I collected myself those things were ripping the hearts of Paulie's crew out of their chest. Then out of the ground this little thing wearing a dead cat as a hat and a jersey with the British flag appeared.

"Hello Monkey." he greeted with an English accent.

"What the hell are you?" Jackie asked.

"I'm a Darkling, I was created from your noggin." The Darkling explained. "You see every perverted thought, violent deed and any other filthy thing you've had manifested and turned into me."

"Okay…what now?" Jackie asked.

"Well let's just get out of here for starters." It said as it jumped over the gate and had begun pushing a car out of the way.

Jackie and I just looked at each other and just decided to get the hell out of dodge.

"This way monkey's." the darkling waved at us.

"Jackie what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know Jayden but it's something really fucking bad." Jackie said as we ran over to the subway station.

(Dark Corridor)

"When I was a kid I was different and I always preferred to be different." Jayden explained as he sat on the ground with a lone light shining on him from above. "I couldn't stand the life of a regular person it was so boring. Waking up early and going to some shithole school with asshole teacher's crazy students and then only leave so you can work at some thankless job for little to no money and slowly wait for the day you die. What kind of life is that, normal?"

He stood up.

"It's not normal its safe. People are so afraid to take the initiative and do what they want because it upsets the balance. Well I'm not like most people I'm different I don't care if they are black or white male or female young or old poor or rich. You leave me alone I'll leave you alone you insult me I'll insult you, you hit me then I'll beat the living crap out of you, you beat the living crap out of me then you better kill me because I will come after you again and again until you are all dead."

He then sat back down on the ground and started to chuckle.

"Now that's my definition of a normal life."

(Canal Subway)

"Jackie over here!" I said.

He ran over to me as we walked up the stairs to China Town.

"You sure she lives up here?"

"Well I helped her move so…yeah." I stated bluntly.

"Yeah, fucking Paulie doesn't care about anyone but himself." Jackie grumbled.

"C'mon lets go." I said as we went to Jenny's apartment.

"Jackie, that thing what does it want with you?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"I don't know Jayden but I know that it's been with me for a long time. I just got to stick to the light and I'll be fine."

"Okay, just one more question what's it called?"

"The Darkness."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the darkness.

We made our way out of the subway as we made our way to China Town. I led Jackie to the back of Jenny's new apartment building as she poked her head out from her window.

"Jackie, Jayden," She hollered from above. "Hey, up here!"

"Shh," Jackie shushed. "People are sleeping Jenny."

He was actually worried about luring any of Paulie's men to us. Jenny covered her mouth embarrassed as she looked down at us and whispered.

"Sorry, anyways come on up its apartment 11." She said.

I led Jackie up to her apartment and rang the bell. We heard a fumbling before the door burst opened and Jenny dragged me in. Jackie followed us in quickly as Jenny and I stood in her kitchen with a birthday cake on the table.

"Surprise, cake," She said as Jackie gave a small smile. "You won't believe this Giancarlo spelled your name wrong again!" She chuckled as I looked down at the cake to see 'Jacky' spelled on the cake.

"Yeah, Jenny made me pick it up early this morning." I said sheepishly.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to blow out the candles?" She asked.

Jackie shook his head as he blew out his candles.

"Happy birthday rat-face you're finally legal." She said as Jackie still had that look on his face. I knew what was going through his mind.

(Flashback)

Jackie had just gotten off the phone with Jenny and had walked over to me. His face looked so worried and sad it started to make me depressed.

"What's wrong," I asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…what do I do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, what do I do about Jenny? Tonight I had just killed a shit load of people, I'm being hunted left and right by Paulie's men and not to mention that thing from earlier. What do I do?"

I honestly didn't have an answer. How would one even come close to explaining the most fucked up night of our life? Not to mention being possessed by a demon. We still need to figure out what the hell that was and that little demon minion thing.

"Jackie," I said with concern. "We have to tell her the truth."

He looked up at me with the look of shock on his face.

"What, are you fucking crazy!" He gasped as he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Jenny, she, she'll never forgive me. If I tell her the truth I'll lose her forever I can't live like that not without her!"

"Jackie, we are being hunted by Paulie and all of New York," I stated bluntly. "Paulie is a lunatic but he isn't dumb he knows that Jenny is your only weakness if we don't warn her it could get really bad."

"I…I know," He sighed. "But what if she doesn't understand?"

"She'll understand she has to she's our friend well my friend your girlfriend. We'll tell her together." I said.

He nodded as we both left the subway.

(Flashback end)

"Is something wrong?" Jenny asked. "You guys are being kind of quiet."

We were both broken from our thought as Jackie took a deep breath.

"I gotta real problem Jenny," He started I then gave him a tap on his shoulder and nodded towards her. "We got a real problem. Something happened today with my Uncle Paulie and it's a real bad situation."

"Paulie, what kind of situation?" She asked.

"Okay, see…here's the thing. We were supposed to collect some money for my Uncle Paulie downtown," He started. "Only the money wasn't there and now Uncle Paulie's kind of pissed at us."

"I'm sure it's gonna be okay." She reassured.

'Ugh, poor girl if only you knew.' I thought.

She thinks this is like making a small mistake like with Giancarlo, but she doesn't know a damn thing about Paulie or what he's capable of.

"It's been 9 years since he adopted you from the orphanage and he gave Jayden a job. He likes you guys…doesn't he?"

"Jenny," Jackie sighed. "Baby, you don't get it. Uncle Paulie isn't a teddy bear he's a fucking psychopath and he's gonna kill us."

"Kill you?" she asked in shock. "What are you talking about, what exactly do you two do for your Uncle Paulie anyway?"

Jackie looked a little ashamed and I don't blame him. I really liked Jenny to and I didn't want to lose her as a friend she next to Jackie was the only person I cared about.

"Jenny, we're contract killers," I admitted as Jackie looked away. "We kill people for the Franchetti Crime Family. That day when you found me a few years ago and Paulie gave me a job. It was to kill a group of crack dealers and it didn't end there."

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell ya…I just didn't know how baby." Jackie said in a really sad tone.

"What, are you nuts?" Jenny chuckled. "This is just like you Jackie. There's something else wrong and you just had Jayden tell me this story he just made up."

Is she serious?

"Hey, c'mon," She said taking Jackie's hand. "It's your birthday and I got a new apartment. Let's take one day off from fucked up."

She gave us each a piece of cake as she walked into the living room.

"Your friend Butcher came by today, he said to give him a call when you get a chance." Jenny said as she handed Jackie a note.

"_**SHE REEKS OF INNOCENCE!" **_The darkness snarled.

I looked at Jackie and he let out a shiver. He gave me a look and I nodded at him. Whatever this thing was it did not like anything that was even close to being good. Unlucky for it Jenny was the nicest person to come by.

Jackie and Jenny sat down on the couch as I took a seat on the recliner. We all just sat there watching T.V. and eating cake as To Kill A Mocking Bird came on. After a half an hour of watching my eyes started to feel heavy as I slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing I saw was Jackie and Jenny sharing a passionate kiss.

I suddenly felt something shacking me as awoke to see Jackie rocking me awake. I looked over to see Jenny asleep on the couch as I looked up at Jackie.

"C'mon, we have to go," He whispered. "Butcher says he can help us with our problem."

I let out a yawn as I got up to follow him. We walked out the door after locking it and made our way out of the building. I felt really cold as I was still trying to wake up.

"Hey where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"Butcher said to meet him around the back of the Olive Grove restaurant." Jackie explained. "He said he could lend a hand with our little problem."

Butcher Joyce, he was one of the untouchables in this business. I had met him a few times when Paulie asked me to get rid of some people. You kill someone Butcher makes all the evidence disappear no questions asked. He knows peoples business but doesn't get involved personally. He didn't choose sides and he didn't make deals he was completely neutral.

Too bad there's a war brewing.

We went around the restaurant and saw Butcher's van parked in the back. Jackie and I drew our guns and slowly made our way in. Inside the kitchen Butcher was wearing a bloody apron and yellow dish gloves as three body bags took up the kitchen floor.

"I heard you boys coming from a block away boys," He grumbled as he dropped a dead body onto the floor. "Those expensive Italian shoes make you two sound a fucking bull elephant. Fucking new generation."

"Well you're in a good mood Butch," Jackie said sarcastically. "What's the matter?"

"Every cop for half a mile around probably knows you're here. Fucking cops all I need now, huh?" He asked as he picked up a couple of bodies. "Do me a favor, grab that body would you?"

"Sure," I said as Jackie and I lifted the body up and took it to Butcher's van. Butcher bitched at us about interrupting his dinner and how we should make our hits at a reasonable time. Wish he do less bitching and more helping. We dumped the bodies in the trunk as we turned to Butcher. "Okay, we helped you now you help us."

"Well what exactly happened tonight?" He asked. "I heard you two really pissed off Paulie tonight."

"We don't know we were wondering if you would," Jackie said. "You know a lot about Paulie why the hell would he just want us dead?" At this Butcher chuckled.

"You two are the best contract guys they have. You're young and ambitious. They don't like that." He explained.

"So what, he's gonna kill us because he's old and we're young? That's a real stupid reason to kill someone."

"It's Paulie has he ever had a smart reason to kill someone?" Jackie said.

"Good point."

"I want you boys to listen carefully you need to take down Paulie before he takes you two down." Butcher warned. "Put a big enough dent in his business and the Chicago people will see to it that he has an accident."

"So we just need to rattle the cage and the other families will see that Paulie has finally lost his game?" I asked.

"Yes, if you're really want to start somewhere start with Dutch Oven Harry and put some holes in him." He suggested.

Jackie and I looked at each other as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who is Dutch Oven Harry?" Jackie asked.

"Harry's Paulie's biggest dealer of illicit medicine. He works out of a building in Hunterspoint. Go through the old billiard club at Whitefish Alley there's a backdoor leading to his workshop. If I were you I'd go there and destroy his supplies."

"Okay, let's get going." Jackie said.

Just then the police sirens that sounded so distant earlier were now loud as hell. Butcher let out an annoyed grunt.

"Ah fuck-the cops!" He yelled. "This is why I don't get involved. Both of you back inside and hide. I'll take care of the bodies."

We both nodded as we ran back inside the kitchen and turned off all the lights. I ran into the restaurant and turned off the light just before the cops got here. Jackie and I drew our guns as a few cop cars drove up into the parking lot. The cops created a blockade and hid behind the cars as the cops pulled out they're hand guns and pointed them at the restaurant. In one car an old man in his late fifties came out and held up a mega phone.

"Jackie Estacado and Jayden Warney," He shouted. "This is Captain Edward Shrote New York Police Department. We know you're in there. Come on out with your hands up and nobody gets hurt…Well nobody anyone gives a shit about."

"They're not coming out. Cap!" A random cop yelled.

"We're gonna call it resisting arrest," He grumbled. "Take him out boys."

"Um, Jackie you know that thing you did back in the cemetery?" I asked. "You think you can do it again?"

"I don't know if I should?" He said.

"Well monkey you might want to take his advice." The Darkling said as it just appeared out of nowhere. "Because they got a big freaking truck coming our way!"

"Jackie!" I pleaded.

Just then an armored truck backed into the building. The doors opened and a SWAT team armed with shotguns stormed in. I unloaded my guns at them as they opened fired at us. I loaded my glocks as I turned to the Darkling.

"Hey you know how to use a gun?" I asked.

"Course I do, I come from Jackie's mind after all." He said as I handed him a gun.

He let out a chuckle as he took my other gun and ran out at the SWAT team. He fired both guns at them blindly as the team cried out at the sight of him. He took out a few of them before one guy blew him away.

"Well that went well!" I shouted as I pulled out a Beretta. "Jackie I could use some…help." I trailed off as two demon heads lurked over his shoulders and his eyes glowed yellow.

He grinned as two of his demon tentacles shot out and stabbed a guy in his chest. He swung him around and threw him out the window. Then his demon head slithered over and ripped out the hearts and throats of the dirty cops.

He let out a dark chuckle as he ripped the doors of the restaurant off and walked out with his darkling crawling after him. Before he could move further his demon heads hissed in pain before disappearing.

"What the hell just happened?" He yelled.

"It's the light monkey," The Darkling yelled. "The Darkness can't stand it. You got to take those lamps out if you want to continue slaughtering these pigs."

We pointed our guns at the street light and destroyed them one by one. The cops were confused as I took out the last light. Jackie's face broke out an evil grin as his demon heads came back out. The cops started freaking out as they took shots at Jackie. They weren't really hitting him as his tentacle decapitated a man's head and a demon head ripped through another's chest.

I looked over at the lot to see a dozen bodies mutilated bodies and Jackie in the center of it all. He looked like the damn devil.

"_**You are the bringer of death." **_The Darkness whispered.

"Yeah…I guess I am." Jackie sighed.

"Um Jackie, are you alright?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He said as he looked at me. "Oh yeah Jayden I feel great. You know I really don't know what this is and I really don't care. All I know is that Paulie picked the wrong night to fuck with me!" He snarled.

Just then more cop cars appeared as Jackie started to chuckle.

"_**YES…TEAR THEM APART AND FEED ME THEY'RE HEARTS!" **_The Darkness ordered.

"Yeah, we'll make them wish they were never born." He chuckled.

He then ran off and proceeded to tear them all apart. I was starting to worry about him he was losing himself.

"He's enjoying himself," Darkling said.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"The Darkness manipulates its host and once you get a taste of the Darkness you can't stop. Then eventually he loses his mind and completely obeys the Darkness."

"This is bad." I whispered as I ran after Jackie.

(Dark Corridor)

"When I first saw Jackie use the Darkness I've never seen him look more vicious." I said. "He was slicing, stabbing, disemboweling and all sorts of gruesome shit. He didn't even look human anymore. I'm not gonna lie I think he couldn't wait till he found Paulie and tear his fat ass apart. I could see all the pain and torment he was gonna do to him in his eyes. The Darkness was manipulating Jackie turning him into a vicious monster that's how it always happened. So why would the Darkness keep a worthless nothing like me alive, because I would soon become another one of its puppets."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the darkness.**

We made our way through a pool hall and down some alleyways when we found Dutch Oven Harry's secret spot. We gave them the pass word we got off of a bum and they let us in. We walked through the basement of the building ignoring the empty stares of Harry's thugs. We made our way to the back of the basement where we found some short guy in a suit.

"Hey get a move on, I got a hot date tonight!" The little prick snapped. "What do you two want?"

"We want Harry," I growled. "So why don't you stop being a waste of oxygen and tell us where he is?"

"You've got some nerve." He growled as his phone started ringing.

He picked up the phone as the voice on the other line started yelling. The little guy's eyes widened as Jackie pointed his .45 into the center of his head and blew his brains all over the wall. This alerted everyone as I drew my glocks I got off of some cops who won't need them anymore.

Course I didn't need them as Jackie summoned his demon heads and went to town on the bastards. His right one sliced through them like a knife through butter as the left one tore out their throats, hearts, and ripped their heads off. It was disgusting but at the same time exhilarating. Jackie wasn't some punk with untold power he was a god.

Jackie took a slug in the leg and the arm as he fell to the ground. I pulled him around the corner as I pointed my gun down the hall and shot the bastard between the eyes. I ran down the hall and took a corner around the wreck room as three more thugs started running towards us. I pointed my guns around the corner and unloaded both guns blindly killing the three. I threw my empty guns on the ground and picked up two uzi's that were on the ground. I checked the guys for clips and found some duct tape and started tying them together.

"Jackie you okay back there?" I asked as I tightened the clips together.

"Yeah, actually I'm perfectly fine." He said in astonishment as he walked into the wreck room where the thugs were chilling.

"Perfectly fine?" I scoffed. "You got shot in the leg and arm you should be hobbling," I was cut off as Jackie walked in looking at his arm. There was a tear from the bullet hole but his skin was perfectly healed. I looked down at his leg which was also healed as well.

"Jackie," I whispered. "Did that thing heal you?"

"When I fell I started clutching my leg and then some black shit started spewing out." He explained. "I mistook it for blood and kept pressure on it when the pain started to fade away. Before I knew it my leg was healed. Then I looked over at my arm and it was healed too."

"Geez, are you immortal?" I asked in awe.

"I dunno, but I'll tell you what I really am," He said as he loaded his .45's. "And that's pissed!"

I grinned as I nodded at him. Jackie's grin widened as we left the basement and went back outside.

"Dammit, where the hell is that prick Harry?" Jackie asked.

Our question was answered when a bullet whipped past us from up above. Jackie and I both swore as we took cover behind the corner of the building. Jackie looked around the corner to see a man standing on fire escape. He wore a black suit and wielded magnum as he was laughing his ass off.

"Ya looking for me you emo pricks?" The man who we assumed was Dutch Oven Harry.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us the trouble you little prick!" Jackie yelled as he fired a few rounds at Harry.

Harry ducked back into the building as we chased after him.

"Okay Jackie, I'll cover you while you make your way up!" I said as I aimed my Uzi's at the fire escape. Jackie climbed up the ladder as I covered him. Once he was up I followed him and we went after Harry. I took point as we walked through the tenements of the crappy apartment building.

"Get ready guys they're coming for us!" Harry shouted.

Guns were clicking as guns were being loaded and Harry's men were getting ready for us. I readied my Uzi's and went to town on the fuckers.

My bullets scattered all over the crappy little living room as they fired their guns at me. Some bullets almost hit my head as I loaded some new clips into my guns. Jackie took another corner and started killing anyone who got in our way. The lights were still on so Jackie couldn't use his power unless we shot the light bulbs.

The building was a real shithole perfect for pushing and making drugs. Big gaping holes cut through other apartments as we followed Harry to see him run up a stairwell. We slowly crept in when I was jumped by one of his men. He knocked the guns out of my hands as Jackie got in a fire fight with three other guys at the end of the hall.

They paid attention to him and ignored me whether it was out of concern for their friend or they thought he had me down for the count. Either way I had some time to waste this bastard. I had a firm grip on his gun and pointed it away from me as he fired a few rounds around the room.

I kneed him in his sides as we both fell to the ground. I pointed his gun away from me and tried aiming it at the light bulb that hanged from the ceiling. He fired a few more times before hitting it causing the room to go pitch black.

The darkling appeared behind the thug I was fighting as he placed a finger to his lips and shushed me. He chuckled darkly as he picked up a piece of broken glass and crept around him. Before he could figure out what had happened the darkling had grasped the top of his head and stabbed the glass into his throat. He let out a gargle of blood as Jackie's demon heads rushed over and slaughtered the remaining thugs.

"I owe you one." I said to the darkling as I picked up the thugs gun.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I've got it covered." He said as he pulled out the dead guys wallet and his cash.

"What are you gonna do with money?" I asked.

"I dunno," He shrugged. "Get laid." He pocketed the cash as I stood there dumfounded before shrugging.

"Eh, good enough." I said.

"C'mon guys lets go after him!" Jackie said as he ran up the stairs.

We ran up the stairs and made our way up to the roof as we heard Harry yelling at someone.

"They're here Paulie blow it up!" He yelled.

"Paulie's here!" I yelled as I started sprinting up the stairs.

"I wouldn't put too much thought into it Jayden. Paulie rarely gets out." Jackie said.

"_**This human is evil." **_The Darkness stated.

We burst through the doors as we saw Harry screaming into a cell phone.

"Blow it up Paulie, blow up the orphanage!" He yelled as an explosion went off on the other side of the block. Jackie's used his dark tentacle to knock Harry off of the building. It wrapped it's tentacle around my waist as it carried Jackie and I down to the train tracks. Harry laid their dead as the Darkness spoke up again.

"_**Feed me."**_ It said as Jackie's right demon head ripped open Harry's chest and tore his heart out. It chomped down on it with ferocious hunger as we made our way down the tracks.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked as we ran down the tunnel.

"I know this neighborhood well," He said. "And the only orphanage I know is Saint Mary's Orphanage!" My blood turned to ice as I looked at Jackie.

"You mean the place you and Jenny met?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Paulie just made a big fucking mistake!" Jackie shouted.

"He killed all those kids." I whispered.

"Don't worry I'll make things right."

(Dark Corridor)

"Watching Jackie destroy Paulie's crew and operation all by himself made me happy that I was on his side." Jayden said as he paced under the light. "He ripped through Paulie's men like they were nothing. They shot him they couldn't kill him he was unstoppable I'm so excited that it scares me."

He then had a solemn look on his face as he slumped down on the ground.

"That's the thing though, whatever the Darkness is it's not doing it for free. It wants something in return from Jackie the question is what?"

(Subway station)

Jackie was currently on the phone with Jenny who had heard about the orphanage blowing up. He was trying to calm her down as she was being very frantic. Jackie said his goodbyes as he hung up and walked over to me.

"What's the word?" I asked.

"Jenny is with Jimmy at the Fulton subway terminal near the orphanage." Jackie explained. "She's there to see what she can do to help."

"She's really committed to it, it was our home after all." He said as we walked over to our train.

Just then my cell phone started to buzz as I looked at the number. My eyes widened when I saw it was Paulie. I slowly flipped the phone open and pressed the button and held it close to my ear.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"You little fucker you," Paulie snarled. "You know Jackie had something when I took him into my family and I always knew he'd screw me over but you, YOU? You were nothing but a bum when I found you, you don't even have the blood or the right to make a move on me!"

"Why the fuck did you blow up the orphanage Paulie," I snarled. "They were kids you fucking monster!"

"Kid you obviously don't know who I am, do you? I am the boss around here I decide how things run. I want you to think of me kid and all those little kids running around on fire screaming for help. Because that'll be you when I find you. You and Jackie are fucking dead. Like I told him I hope you took one last look at the sky, because it is the last moment of piece in the rest of your short miserable existence."

Jayden started chuckling as he made sure Paulie had heard him.

"You stupid fat pig," Jayden chuckled. "You don't know who you're fucking with. Jackie got himself a nice little birthday present this year and he's been using it to tear your little faggot friends up. So I hope you made peace with God because you're gonna be meeting him soon."

"You little bastard." Paulie snarled.

"I'll be seeing you soon, piggy." I said as I clicked the phone off.

"It was him wasn't it?" Jackie asked as I sat back next to him.

"Yeah, he called you too didn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll handle Paulie soon enough." Jackie said as we made it to Fulton.

We got off and met Jenny and Jimmy the Grape near the exit to the orphanage.

"Oh god Jackie it's horrible." Jenny sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Jackie. He did the same to comfort her as I walked over to Jimmy who was wearing his purple suit.

"Hey Jimmy." I said as I held my hand out.

"Hey kiddo, how are ya?" He asked. Jimmy and I got along right away when Jackie introduced us. He was the brains of the organization but like the rest of us was completely unappreciative of our hard work.

"Not good Jimmy, first Paulie freaks the fuck out over a little money and now he blows up an orphanage." I said.

"I know kid, Jenny just told me." Jimmy grumbled. "This is not our way Paulie has gone too far this time."

The news came on as it explained the gravity of the situation. A lot of kids died and the ones who didn't are scared physically and psychologically for life. Jenny started to freak out when a small explosion erupted from the orphanage.

"Oh God Jackie it's horrible, no one's heard from Sister Mary." She whimpered. "The police said It was a gas leak but I don't know it feels like they're hiding something."

"Our Sister Mary," Jackie asked in disbelief. "Jesus, what about the kids?"

"Two or three died. One of the firemen told me some have severe burns." She said.

"I know dear it's a terrible thing a terrible thing," Jimmy sympathized. "You mind if I have a quick word with the boys?"

"Okay, I guess…" She mumbled.

We walked around the corner so Jenny couldn't see us. When we were out of sight Jimmy lost it.

"I've seen this happen time and time again Jackie ever since that fat fuckin Paulie took over the mob." he snarled. "You boy's understand he's out of his fucking mind. Last week he cut off Tony Lucchesi's big toe. Why? Over a disagreement over a lousy baseball game."

"Yeah because he thinks he can't be touched he thinks everyone fears him." Jackie snarled.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong," Jimmy shot back. "He's gonna be touched oh boy is he gonna be touched. You know if you boy's go down to Grinders lane and burn all the money he's holding for the Chicago guys, they might start to lose interest in the way Paulie does things around here."

"You know out of respect I would never do anything like this Jimmy," Jackie started. "But if I do this will you promise to look after Jenny?"

"As if she were my own Jackie." Jimmy swore.

"Me too," I said as the two looked at me. "I'll look after Jenny you take care of those fucks at Grinders lane."

"You sure kid Jackie's gonna need some help?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't worry Jimmy, he'll have help." I chuckled as Jackie smirked.

Jackie ran over to Jenny and told her about what he was gonna do.

"Listen Jenny," He started. "I'm gonna go get some friends to go help. Jimmy and Jayden are gonna stay with you until the gates open alright?"

"Okay, Jackie please be careful." She whimpered.

Jackie kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"I'll be back before you know it I promise." He said.

He ran past me and I nodded at him as I leaned on the wall next to the gate.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" Jimmy asked.

"It's just horrible. I can't stop thinking about those kids." She said as she looked over at me. "Jayden?"

I broke out of my daze as I looked over at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Does this have something to do with what you and Jackie told me earlier?" She whispered.

I said nothing as I looked away shamefully. She let out a gasp as I tried to find the right words.

"Jenny, listen we just wanted a chance in life." I said. "A chance at happiness a chance to live freely and just to figure out where we belong."

"Jayden, you and Jackie belong with me." She snapped. "You don't need to kill people for no reason."

"Wrong, we have reason now." I snarled. "I need to kill Paulie and that cocksucker Shrote and end their evil once and for all. As long as those monsters are alive we'll never be free of the darkness."

"Jayden, there's always a little light in the darkness." She said softly.

"Not from what I've seen." I said thinking back to Jackie and his power and how it caused all that pain and destruction. I remember how cool it was but how terrifying it was as well.

It's been ten minutes since Jackie left and the gates finally opened. The cops unlocked it as Jenny and I tried to make our way to the orphanage but the cops wouldn't let us go.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing," A cop said. "By the way Captain Shrote says hi."

He pulled his gun out and tried to shoot me when I grabbed his wrist and gave it a twist. He dropped it as I slammed his head into the wall. I fought off the other one as Jimmy pulled out his magnum ready to help me. Before we could waste the bastards we were jumped by Paulie's men.

"The boss needs to have a word with you and your girlfriend." The thug said as he held his gun to Jenny's head.

Jimmy dropped his gun as the cop from before knocked him out with a smack to the back of the head. They held me at gun point as they took my guns away and cuffed me.

"Oh, you fucks have just made the biggest mistakes of your lives." I chuckled as they knocked me out.

We were dead, I was just too damn dumb to accept it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the darkness.**

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing badly from where that bastard smacked me. I tried to move but I felt that my hands were restrained by some duct tape. My vision was blurred for a minute but started to clear when I saw Jenny being held at gun point by Paulie. I glared at him as he looked down at me. His pick face broke out in a scowl and he motioned to someone standing behind me.<p>

"Shrote, the kids coming to." Paulie snapped.

I was then lifted up off the ground and was now face to face with Eddie Shrote.

"Hey there ya little shit." He snickered. "You and your friend Jackie sure caused us some trouble tonight and now it's time to pay."

"You brought this upon yourself Shrote." I snarled in his face. "You and that fat cocksucker Paulie."

That remark earned me a smack across the face. The burning sensation sunk into my cheek as he slammed me up against the wall.

"You listen to me ya little shit and listen well." Shrote snarled his breath reeking of nicotine. "As far as Jackie knows you two are kidnapped, which you are. If I had my way you two would already be dead."

"Yeah how, you gonna stab another knife in my back?" I snickered earning another smack.

"Leave him alone!" Another voice shouted. My blood turned to ice when I looked over to see Jenny with her hand bound behind her back and Paulie pointing a gun at her head. A sick grin grew on Shrotes ugly fucking face when he saw my scared expression.

He slammed my head against the wall and I slumped down in the corner of the room. That reminds me, where the hell am I?

I took a quick look around the room to see that I was in what looked like a doctors examining room. It reminded me of the office my mother took me to for my physicals. I looked over to Jenny who was still struggling with Paulie.

"Hey fuck face." I snapped. Paulie whipped his head around and his fat face broke out in a scowl. "Yeah you, fuck face. Where the hell are we?"

"You're at the fucking orphanage." Paulie snapped. "The only part that didn't get blown to hell."

"Why did you take Jenny, she has nothing to do with this!" I shouted.

"You two are just bait." Shrote sneered. "I still think it's risky though." Paulie grabbed Jenny by the arm and tried to drag her to her feet. Jenny struggled as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"I said let me go you dick," Jenny snapped. "Jackie was so right about you!"

* * *

><p>(Jackie's POV)<p>

I just met with Jimmy down in the subway. Stupid, stupid, stupid I never should have left them. I burned down Paulie's warehouse and the money to the boys down in Chicago. Once they don't get their money they will actually see what Paulie is up to down here and then only time will tell. But none of that matters to me now. If I lose Jenny I…I don't even want to think about it.

I just capped the cops guarding the orphanage and grapped the Spas-12 one of them were holding. I don't need that many bullets to kill Shrote and that cocksucker Paulie. I approached the front door of the orphanage when I saw something familiar. It was me and Jenny when we were kids. We both wore our catholic uniforms and she had her hair in those stupid pig tails. The memory of Jenny pushed my younger self giggling all the way.

"I got you Jackie!" She squealed. "Now you're my boyfriend!" My younger self got to his feet with a blush on my cheeks and pushed back.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Forever!"

"_**Remembering something Jackie?"**_ The Darkness chuckled.

"Shut up!" I snapped. I was already feeling like shit and this fucking thing wasn't helping. Especially when those heads popped up from my shoulders on their own.

"_Eat all your food Jackie, be thankful." _Sister Mary's stern voice echoed through my mind as I passed through my childhood home.

"_**Be thankful, Jackie." **_The Darkness snickered.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I shouted as I stormed through the orphanage.

The place looked like hell after that bombing. There were tape outlines of the children's bodies and scorch marks all over the place. My heart was pounding harder while I went through the building and seeing memories from my past.

I finally made it to the second floor. Actually I didn't even know where Jenny was I think the Darkness was guiding me. My assumption was right when one of the black tentacles shot out from behind me and stuck into the ceiling over the railing overlooking the ground floor.

"_**This will be a night to remember." **_The Darkness chuckled again. Just then I was pulled over the rail and onto the other side of the room. I was really starting to lose it know as I rushed towards the old infirmary. I made it to the door where I heard Jenny and Jayden shouting. I was ready to storm the room and kill everyone in sight, but before I could open the doors The Darkness wrapped its small tentacles around my shotgun and yanked it out of my hands and threw it across the room. I went to grab it, but then the tentacles wrapped around my wrist and then my throat. It roughly pulled back restraining my wrist and choking my throat.

"_**To Late Jackie, Love Dies." **_It whimpered sarcastically._** "Learn that you are my Puppet!" **_It then started to drag me into the small bathroom linked to the doctor's office and positioned me in front of the window of the door where Jenny and Jayden were being held hostage. _**"Now, watch this!"**_

"I said let me go you dick," Jenny snarled as Paulie dragged her to her feet. "Jackie was so right about you."

"Aw, shut up, you dumb broad." Paulie snapped, holding his Bull Revolver to her head. "You're giving me a fucking headache!"

"This was your idea, Franchetti. If it was up to me, I'd blown their brains out already." Shrote stated earning a glare from Paulie.

"Yeah, well it's not up to you." Paulie shot back.

"Fuck you! Why are you doing this?" Jenny shouted.

"Paulie get that gun away from Jenny!" Jayden snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Jayden!" Paulie snapped.

"Maybe you should ask your boyfriend when he gets here. Or you should ask Jayden here." Shrote chuckled while leaning down next to him. "How you two cost us a lot of men and money."

"You brought it on yourself you fuck!" Jayden snapped.

"Why didn't you two fuck them over enough already?" Jenny asked rhetorically.

"Aw, shut your fucking mouth bitch!" Paulie snapped. He brought the butt of his gun down on the side of Jenny's face knocking her on the ground. My eyes widened as I started to pound on the glass. I wanted so badly to kill them but the Darkness wasn't letting me. God dammit why was this happening?

"Jenny!" Jayden snapped as he got up from the corner he was slumped in. He tried to help her but Shrote planted his fist into Jayden's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Shrote then grabbed the collar of his coat and lifted him up. Shrote stood him up straight and pulled his glock out his jacket and pressed the barrel under Jayden's head. Jackie really started to panic and the Darkness tightened its hold on him.

"_**Be Still And Watch!"**_ It sneered. Jenny let out a few whimpers on the ground as she looked up at Jayden who was being held at gunpoint.

"Okay, please don't kill us." She begged. Paulie paid no attention and grabbed her by the back of her hair. "NO!" Jenny smacked the back of her head into Paulie's face broke his nose.

"Aw God!" Paulie shouted, falling onto the ground. Shrote smacked the butt of his glock on the back of Jayden's head before landing a punch to the side of Jenny's face knocking her down along with Jayden. Jackie was pissed at both of them and started to really pound on the door trying to get their attention. He wanted to tear both of them to pieces. He wanted to save Jenny. So why was the Darkness helping them and not him?

"_**Your Flesh Is Mine, Your Will Is Mine!" **_The Darkness snarled. Shrote looked over at me at the doorway and grinned while Paulie tented to his nose.

"Well, well, well, just in time." Shrote chuckled. "I heard you and your girlfriend grew up here, Estacado." He looked around the room in disgust. "What a shithole. And now the place looks like it was hit by a bomb." Paulie let out a grunt and grabbed Jenny, pulling her to her feet. Shrote examined the tentacles wrapped around my neck and wrist and started to fucking laugh at me. "Oh, what's the matter? Don't know your head from your ass with all that demon shit?"

"You know why we're here?" Paulie asked while using is free hand to wipe the blood from his nose. ""Cause you hurt me, Jackie. You and your friend. I took you in for my own! I trusted you so now all this blood is on your hands."

"Jackie, what's going on? Get us out of here." Jenny whimpered.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" Jayden asked. "Kill them, tear them to pieces!"

I wanted too but the damn thing wasn't responding to me!

"Aw, shut the fuck up!" Paulie shouted while pressing the barrel of his gun into her temple. Paulie then looked over to me and gave me a questionable look. "You see a happy ending here, Jackie? You figure you got something to bargain with me? So's that I don't blow her fucking brains out her fucking nose?" I started to panic even more and pounded the glass. I saw Jayden working on his binds as he looked up at me. I could see that he was wondering what was gonna happen and I couldn't answer.

"Cause the way I see it, you got nothing!" Paulie snarled. Shrote nodded in agreement and smirked at me. I glared at him while he walked over to Jenny.

"It just gets bigger and bigger don't it boys?" He said to me and Jayden. "You hurt us we hurt you. It's like some fucking game we're playing here." He looked over at Jayden then back at me. "You both caused me a lot of trouble, boys."

"_**She's mine." **_The darkness whispered menacingly.

"You were my blood, Jackie." Paulie said as he walked with jenny towards the door I was standing at. "I loved you like a son, an' you took from me. You stole my respect and you stole my trust. And when blood takes from blood, someone always pays. So now, I take from you."

"Paulie, you mother fucker, don't you do it!" Jayden shouted. He was angry but he was hiding his fear with his anger. "If you do it, I swear on my mother's grave I will fucking tear you to pieces!"

"Don't worry ya little shit, I'll do you right after her." Paulie sneered with malice in his voice. "You were nothing and I made you into something and now you will learn that actions have consequences." He pressed Jenny up against the window and I was losing it. God this couldn't happen, not her. NOT HER!

"Jackie, this is not your fault." Jenny reassured. The right side of her face was pressed up against the glass and her bangs were covering a majority of her face so I couldn't even look into her eyes.

Then it happened.

The gun went off and Jenny's brains splattered all over the glass. My heart stopped, my blood froze and my hearing was gone. Jayden and I stared in horror at what just happened as her body slumped to the ground. I saw Jayden break free from his restraints and gave me a nod. Paulie passed it off as nothing and pointed his gun at my head.

"Clean that mess up." Paulie chuckled.

But before he could fire the right demon head snapped at Paulie and took a bite at him. Those two pussies jumped causing Paulie to drop his gun. Shrote took off like a bat out of hell, but Jayden tackled him causing him to drop his gun. The two scuffled for a bit before Paulie kicked him off and the two took off out of the orphanage.

Jayden just laid there on the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. I felt his pain as the tentacle loosened their grip and let me go. I was crying as well. I tried to walk in but I had lost the feeling in my legs and slumped to my knees in front of Jenny's body. I couldn't believe it when I saw her lying on the ground lifeless.

"_**Aw, What Did They Do to Jenny**_?" The Darkness teased. I didn't have anything to say to it. I didn't have anything to say to anyone.

"Jackie, oh Christ, Jackie I'm so sorry." Jayden continued crying while still lying on the floor. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I got her killed. The only person who showed a monster like me any kindness was dead. I never deserved her, but she didn't see it like that. It was my fault but it was also it's fault as well. I could have saved her if it wasn't for this fucking curse!

I looked down and saw Paulie's revolver. With my left hand I slowly reached for it and picked it up. If I couldn't have Jenny then this thing wouldn't have me. It's thinks it's in control of me then it's in for a rude awakening.

"_**She was a burden this is freedom." **_It told me. Freedom, no this was my freedom, of you. I ran my hand down the side of Jenny's face one last time before getting up and walking into the small bathroom. _**"Where are you going?"**_

I stood in front of the mirror and at the monster I had finally become. The tentacles and heads had completely spread out giving me a demonic look. I slowly lifted the barrel of the gun to my lips and the Darkness started to panic.

"_**No, Jackie! This is not your time!" **_It snapped. Now I got you by the balls you sick fuck. I smirked devilishly and pulled back the hammer. The demon head bit down on my wrist trying to pry the gun away. The teeth pierced my skin like blades, but I didn't care. This ends now.

"_**NO, YOU CAN NOT…MUST NOT!"**_

"Jackie, NO!" Jayden screamed, but it was too late. The gun went off and that…that was the first time I died.

* * *

><p>(Jayden's POV)<p>

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't fucking believe it. Jenny, poor sweet Jenny. I wish it were me, it should have been me. Fuck, I'm gonna make him pay. Me and Jackie, we'll make them all pay. I rolled over to my hands and feet to get a look at Jenny but to my surprise he was gone.

I then looked over at the door where he was standing and saw the tentacles from the Darkness were all clutching at Jackie. I walked over to the doorway and my eyes widened in horror to see Jackie holding Paulie's gun to his mouth.

"_**NO, YOU CAN NOT…MUST NOT!" **_

"Jackie, NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. Jackie's brains splattered all over me as he fell to the ground.

I was horrified. I couldn't believe it my whole life was completely turned upside down again. I was scared, sad and most of all furious. God dammit Jackie why did you do it!

Then it hit me.

"The Darkness!" I snarled.

Just then out of the hole in Jackie's head some dark essence started to poor out. It looked weird but I think it was…healing the wound.

"How is this possible?" I asked myself.

I hesitantly reached over and touched some of the essence and suddenly it started to form over my hand.

"_**Hmm, Yess!" **_The Darkness moaned. _**"You will serve me!"**_

"What?" I asked.

Just then the lights started to blow up one by one and the dark essence started to consume my entire body. I didn't feel scared or nervous I felt alive. I felt the power of the Darkness coursing through my veins and then through my very soul. In a matter of seconds the essence started to form perfectly to my skin and started to take a more physical form. I was now covered head to toe in black armor. It didn't have any unique design it was just molded to my skin and a mouth piece formed over my jaw. My eyes glowed yellow as I looked at myself in the mirror. Around my arms and torso little lights similar to the ones on those demon heads, glowed a dark blue.

I looked down at my hands and then down at Jackie. That's when I remembered.

"PAULIE!" I shouted causing the glowing marks on my body to change from blue to red.

I picked up the magnum and glock and rushed out of the fire exit where Paulie and Shrote escaped to. I was going to murder them both. The armor wasn't the only thing I acquired when I realized I was moving at incredible speed. Dark essence glowed all around me when I finally caught up with those two scum bags. I saw Paulie's fat ass get into a limo and Shrote followed behind him.

"PAULIE!" I shouted and the limo speeded off in break neck speed.

So did I.

I pulled out the glock and fired at the car taking out the back window, but still missing Paulie. The gun clicked empty and I threw it away in frustration. I leaped towards the back of the limo and grabbed the bumper as the car was still driving. Lucky for me the armor was strong enough to keep my skin from meeting the road and kept me safe.

I saw Shrote aiming a snub nose at me, probably his back up piece, as he took a few shots at me. He missed a few times, but when he did hit me I felt nothing. I was fucking invincible!

Just then I saw someone come out of the sun roof with an M4 Carbine. The goon looked like one of Paulie's thugs. He aimed at me and fired blindly. The bullets weren't enough to kill me, but the force was enough to knock me down. It also didn't help when two police cruisers were chasing after me and firing at me.

I then thought if there was more to my power then armor and speed and I was right. I took my right hand off the bumper and fired a tentacle at the goon. It stabbed him through the chest and he let out a choked breath as I yanked back and threw him into one of the cruisers. Like a rag doll he bounced off the windshield and disappeared into the darkness of the night while the cruiser lost control and crashed into a nearby building.

I then let go of Paulie's limo and slid on the road allowing the cruiser to ride over me. I clung to the road as best as possible and avoided being ran over as I passed under it and grabbed their bumper. I then climbed to the top of the car and whipped out two tentacles and shot them into the driver and passenger windows. I felt the tentacles wrap around the crooked cops necks and pulled them out. They let out choked screams but not for long when these blades started to form on my tentacles and cut their heads off.

"_**YES…TAKE YOUR REVENGE!"**_ The Darkness roared.

I quickly got into the driver's seat and took off after Paulie. He only weapon I had was a pump-action shot gun. Not very good for a high speed pursuit, but the tentacles wrapped around the pump and cocked if for me. I grinned in savage delight as I got alongside Paulie.

I fired at the driver but he was craftier then I thought and slammed on the brake. I missed my shot and he backed up and took off in another direction. I spun around and went after him as more of his boys started to shoot at me from his car. I fired a few more times and hit a few thugs but one of them got a lucky shot and hit the front tire. Just like that my armor disappeared and I was left with nothing.

I crashed into the pavement and everything went dark for a brief moment. I started to come too and saw that I was now upside down and the car was on fire. I quickly undid my belt and tried to open the door. It was stuck so I had to move my feet around and kick it open. Once it was open I quickly climbed out of the car and onto the road. Paulie's black limo cruised up next to me and sure enough the fat bastard steps out and walks up to me.

"You, I knew I made a mistake hiring you that day." Paulie snarled.

"And I knew I made a mistake working for you, you fucking joke of a hoodlum!" I spat.

"You know I need to know. How do you and Jackie do that shit in the dark?" He asked. "Did you two sell your souls or something?"

"No, but trust me when I say this." I growled as I looked him dead in the eyes. "When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never fucked me and Jackie over! You will die for Jenny!"

"Kid, the only one who's dead is you." He sneered. He pulled out a switchblade and slowly strutted towards me. I let out a dark chuckle and started to dig into my pants pocket.

"Isn't just like a wop who brings a knife to a gun fight." I snickered. I then pulled out Paulie's magnum and put a slug in his shoulder. I was aiming for his head but it's kind of hard to aim after crashing a car and getting debris in your eyes.

Paulie fell back and started swearing as his men got out of the car, but before they could kill me another car pulled up and started shooting at Paulie. Shrote got out while his men dealt with their shooters and dragged Paulie into the car before speeding off.

I crawled out of the spot where I was slumped in and looked up at my heroes. My eyes widened when I saw Jimmy the Grape and a few other trust worthy friends come up next to me.

"Kid, damn I thought you were dead." Jimmy said as him and his crew helped me to the car.

"No…but I wish I was." I said solemnly.

"Don't worry kid, we'll make them all pay." He reassured.

"Yeah, all of them will die. I swear it!" I snarled as I got into the car an we all sped off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the darkness.**

Jayden walked up to the diner where Jenny worked and opened the door to find her swing her hips to some classic rock music while whipping down tables. He smiled and blushed when he realized he was staring at her butt. Damn, Jackie was a lucky son of a bitch.

Her hazel eyes locked lit up when she saw the young boy and rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight as he did the same. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt her breast press against his chest.

"Hey Grumpy." She exclaimed as she pulled away.

"Hey Angel." Jayden chuckled as they sat down at the counter. "So, we on for Jackie's birthday?"

"Yeah, Giancarlo is even going to bake a cake for him." She smiled.

"That's nice of him, he better spell it right," I grunted. "It's Jackie not Jacky."

She let out a giggle and suddenly the jukebox started to play 'I Only Have Eyes For You' by the Flamingos. This was Jenny's favorite song. Her teeth shined through her smile and grabbed Jayden wrist and led him to the open area near the jukebox.

"C'mon champ you can do it." She grinned, Jayden was a little uneasy, but Jenny gave him the Bambi eyes. "Please?"

Jayden let out a heavy sigh and places his hands around her waist while Jenny grinned victoriously. They two stood eye to eye as they became lost in the music. Jenny was still smiling but started to frown when she saw how sad Jayden looked.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Jayden looked at her for a moment before looking back down at the floor.

"It's just, I don't know." Jayden sighed. "I haven't been this happy since my mom, well I just don't know if I can truly accept being happy."

Jenny rested her head on his shoulder and hummed to the song.

'_I only have eyes…for…you.'_

"We'll always be with you Jayden." Jenny whispered in his ear. "You'll never be alone I promise."

"You know what my dad said before leaving me and my mom," He asked, Jenny leaned back looking concerned. "Never make promises you can't keep and expect the worse and then you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Sounds like he wasn't much of a father figure." She sympathized. Jayden just snorted.

"Guy was a fucking bum. I was happy when he left." Jayden grunted.

"Hey, don't let the past change your view of life. Just learn from it and live it as happy as you can." Jenny muttered kissing his cheek. Jayden blushed and looked Jenny deep in her eyes.

"You'll always be with me?" Jayden asked.

"Always."

(Jayden's POV)

I awoke in my aunt Sarah's guest room in a cold sweat and tried to remember what had happen.

"Jenny?" I whispered looking around the room just to hear nothing but the noises of the city and the darkness snickering in my head.

"_**She's Gone." **_It voice slithered through my ears. I pressed my hands against my ear in a vain effort to block its voice out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKING DEMON!" I screamed.

"_**You are alone."**_

"Jayden?"

Jayden snapped his head over to the doorway to see his Aunt Sarah. She was an elderly old woman in her mid-sixties who has been taking care of Jackie since his father died. He introduced Jayden to her when Jayden first joined Jackie and immediately took a liking to her. Many in the Franchetti family respected her, hell even the boys in Chicago had respect for her. It was the only reason she was still alive.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." He muttered.

She caressed my cheek and tilted my head to face her.

"You should go shower and I'll make some breakfast." She said. "We have Jenny's service today."

"Okay, and thanks." I muttered as she gave me a false smile.

"Don't mention it kiddo." She said as she got up and left my room.

I fell back on my bed and covered my eyes with my arm. I started sobbing quietly when I remembered what had happened. Jenny was murdered Jackie killed himself I failed to kill Paulie and that fucking worm Shrote.

Afterwards I was rescued by Jimmy and he took me to Sarah to lay low. I didn't do anything for the past few days except when I went to help Sarah clean out Jenny's apartment. That day was the worst. Sarah was packing things up with only the thought of never seeing Jenny again.

Me, I kept hearing the hollow laughs of her voice echo throughout the apartment and the darkness snickering in my god damn ear. Afterwards we just planned the funeral at the church me and Jackie ran through last week.

As for Jackie no one knew where he was. Some refused he was dead and was just laying low while others just assumed his ass was wasted. The only problem was his body was never recovered.

I just let out a heavy sigh and got out of bed and got ready for the day. I took a quick shower and ate Sarah really knew how to cook and got dressed. Sarah loaned me one of her late husband's suits and a rain coat for the service.

Sarah wore a black blouse and those satin laced hats. I put on my black gloves a fedora to hide my face and walk Sarah to her car. Neither of us said a word as I helped her in the passenger's seat and I got in the driver's seat and took off for the church.

The ceremony went nice. Everyone who knew Jenny came and was each shedding tears. The children at the orphanage, Giancarlo and many others were grieving for their dear friend. We all stood outside as they lowered her casket into the ground, rain started to pour down from the skies soaking us all.

Once the casket was settled everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. I saw Jimmy and Sarah talking and went over to see them.

"Jayden," Jimmy greeted. "This is a terrible loss for you I know. Jenny is here now and she's resting peacefully."

"She's always with me." I deadpanned. "But, Paulie isn't and I want him dead Jimmy." Jimmy and Sarah both had solemn looks on their faces.

"We can't kid, we don't have the okay." Jimmy muttered. This pissed me off.

I grabbed Jimmy by the collar of his suit and slammed him against his car. He let out a grunt while Sarah pleaded me to stop.

"The only people I ever loved are dead over two grand and that fat fucks short fuse." I snarled. "Paulie thinks he's untouchable well I'm not gonna touch him. I'm gonna torture him then rip his fucking heart out of his chest and then I'm gonna fucking eat it!"

"I know kid, I know!" Jimmy snapped. "But we can't just kill him. Everyone who had suspicions about Paulie are dead and Jackie isn't around to help."

"I'm here and I'm gonna slaughter him." I snarled.

"If you do that, you'll bring a lot of bad heat down on us." Jimmy warned. Jayden let go of Jimmy and stepped back as he straightened his suit out. "Look, we need to show the boy's down in Chicago that Paulie is unfit to lead. As much as they hate Paulie he's still their best earner, but if we cut his funds and destroy his political protection then maybe we've got a chance."

"Just give me whatever it is that I need and I'll do it." I grunted eager to take down Shrote and Paulie. Jimmy was thrilled to hear this and gave me a brown paper bag filled with something heavy.

"There's a list inside with four names and descriptions." Jimmy whispered. "You know what to do."

I nodded and Sarah walked up to me.

"You be careful now, I don't want to lose you too." Sarah said in a worried tone. I hugged her to reassure her that I would be fine.

"You won't, Paulie must pay for what he has done." I said in a stern voice.

"I know child now go and make him pay." She said with determination.

I nodded my head and walked off into the storm.

(!)

I checked the bag and found a fully loaded Beretta 9mm with two clips and a silencer. Along with that there was the list with the names Jimmy mentioned. There was also a description of who they were and where they hung out.

I holstered the gun and pocketed everything else. As I walked down the streets I felt someone following me, even the darkness was on edge.

"_**Eyes are on us."**_ It whispered.

I walked around a corner of an alleyway and waited for whoever it was to walk over. The streets were empty cause of the rain and I could feel this person's presence getting closer. When I saw his reflection in a puddle I pulled him around and slammed him against the wall. The man was dressed in a tattered coat and jeans and was pale and frail. He let out a yelp when I held him against the wall.

"Who sent you Paulie or Shrote?" I snarled.

"N-Nobody, I-I came because you have…the thing." He whispered. I pushed him against the wall and he let out another shriek.

"What do you know about the Darkness?" I asked as he started freaking out.

"Shh, you do not want to let people know you have it, trust me you will be killed." He snarled but it was hard to tell if he was protecting me or it.

"Who are you?" I asked loosening my grip.

"My name is Johnny, Johnny Powell." He muttered.

(!)

I took Johnny out of the rain and into the diner and bought him lunch. We had burgers and fries as he told me about the Darkness.

"You see, the darkness is well…dark, and it likes dark things. You know killing, torturing, raping and it chooses its host to spread its evil." He explained. "Whether it's innocent or evil the darkness doesn't care it will cause any kind of torment just for laughs."

"Yeah I noticed." I muttered, remembering Jenny dying how Jackie killing himself. "But it's over right Jackie, killed himself and the darkness with him."

"No, no, no, no, no Jackie did die, but the Darkness won't let him die." He stated. "I mean, how is it supposed to you know kill people when it's shell is dead. It takes time but Jackie will be back soon enough."

"So Jackie can still come back?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, the Darkness is bound to its host till his time it's kind of an unwritten code." Johnny explained.

"But why Jackie, I mean we've killed people but that was just business we don't slaughter people for fun, hell that fucking this should have chosen Paulie. That crazy fuck would be best friends with the thing."

"No, I mean yes him and the Darkness would get along like peas in a pod." Johnny muttered sarcastically, I gave him a glare and he quickly changed his expression. "Okay, well you see don't take it personally, but the darkness doesn't want someone who's already evil it want someone good or at least not so willing to use the darkness. That way that person can be broken down and eventually turned into the Darkness's personal shell. Paulie as crazy as he is would probably risk being in control of the Darkness."

"Okay, so an innocent soul can be turned an evil soul can't." I stated. "So what about me?"

"You, oh well you are a…tool." Johnny said. "You see there are some people who can contain Darkness essence, but without a proper conductor you'll quickly run out of Darkness essence."

"You saying I need to keep feeding the dark essence inside me?" I asked.

"Yes, but here's the strangest thing most people either use ancient artifacts to transfer dark essence to themselves, how did you manage to retrieve its power?"

"I don't know some essence poured out of Jackie and onto me." I shrugged.

"Hmm, that's a mystery alright." Johnny mused. "Maybe-"

We were interrupted when a man slapped his hand on the table. Johnny and I both looked up to see a young man with black hair which he kept slick back and brown eyes. His face had the physical features of an arrogant prick as he stared at me.

"You Jayden?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked seeing that he was dressed in a leather jacket and a black shirt and pants. Oh yeah defiantly a hitman.

"Well my name is Nicky Demarco, and Paulie sent me to find you." He stated.

Demarco that was one of the names on my list, I grinned viciously as I looked him in the eyes.

"We'll you're here, where's your brother?" I asked.

"Vito is right out…wait how did you know I had a brother?" He asked defensively as he slowly reached for his gun.

"Because, I am going to kill you and him and a couple of crooked cops." I mused. "Pretty stupid of you to come in here alone?"

"You think I'm stupid, you lay one finger on me and those guys out side will tear you to pieces." He snapped.

"You're losing your cool Nicky." I chuckled. "You scared?"

He pulled his gun out as a couple of thugs came up behind him. Everyone started to panic and leave as Johnny and I we're boxed in.

"Do I look scared?" He asked pointing a .45 at me.

"Yes." I chuckled as I saw one thug with another colt and the other thug holding a shot gun.

"You little, I can't concentrate with that fucking smell, you bum get out of here!" He shouted at Johnny who quickly got up.

"Y-You want me to get the lights on my way out?" He asked.

"What the fuck do I care about lights, get out of here!" He shouted pushing Johnny down the row of chairs.

"Wasn't talking to you." Johnny said as he made it to the door and flicked the light off. He quickly ducked behind the counter as my eyes glowed yellow.

Nicky's eyes widened as my right hand turned into a black armored claw. I quickly ripped his man's heart out and shot a spike into the other thugs head before blowing it up. Nicky panicked as he should've and emptied his gun at me only for his rounds to bounce of my armor.

When he ran out of bullets he threw his gun away and tried to run away, but I whipped a few of my tentacles around him and in an instant I plunged them all in his body and ripped him half before throwing him outside towards his brother.

I grabbed the shotgun on the floor and quickly jumped out and was immediately fired upon. I aimed my shotgun at a few thugs and blew them away. I tore through every last one of those bastards before standing before Vito Demarco who was now shakinging in fear and covered in blood.

"W-What are you?" He asked. "The devil?"

"No, I said as I took my armor off and pulled out my nine mill. "Just the last person you shouldn't have fucked with."

With that said I aimed down the sights and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out. I just took out two people on my list and I hadn't even finished lunch.

"Johnny?" I asked as he was nowhere to be seen, but I knew I would see him again.

Or at least I would find him soon enough.

All I know now is that Paulie is powerless to stop me. He can't hurt me and he can't kill Jackie. He will pay for what he did to us and to Jenny.

I will have my revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Okay long time since I updated but I do get an occasional reviewer who begs for an update so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the darkness.**

* * *

><p>The last man on my list is a corrupt lawyer who is now whimpering like a little girl with a skinned knee. He keeps pulling the trigger of his empty pistol only for the hollow clicking noise to come out. I don't blame him for being scared especially when all of his friends are ripped to shreds all around him. I would pity him, but he did sell a lot of our boys down the river for some ass wipe money. I press the barrel of my berretta to his skull and pull the trigger watching his brains splatter all over the wall.<p>

I quickly get the hell out of there, after stealing the money from their wallets and any other hidden stashes, and make my way back to Aunt Sarah's apartment through the subway. All the while I have been wasting people my darkness powers have been feeling a little funny. Almost as if they were afraid. I didn't notice it when I was in battle but whenever I am alone I just feel like it's in a tug of war with something.

Before I know it a train whips right past me and nearly takes my face off. I didn't even know I was standing so close. The front car pulls up in front of me and opens up their doors. Funny, the engineer doesn't get off here. I am then knocked down on the ground and land in a puddle, which I hope to god isn't urine, and look up to cuss the bastard out.

"Hey asshole, what the hell is your problem?" I asked when I actually saw the man. He was exactly as I remember him. I couldn't believe he was standing in front on me after what I had witnessed all those nights ago. I'm so stunned I can barely whisper his name. "Jackie?"

"J-Jayden?" Jackie stuttered back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure I wasn't totally going crazy and after squeezing him so hard I am certain that he is real, he was alive.

"Jackie you stupid son of a bitch I could kiss you!" I exclaimed not caring that other people were staring and making snide comments about us. Jackie quickly pushed me off and stood to his feet.

"Jayden, Jesus I thought I'd never see you again." He exclaimed. He did look a little pale and skinny too and damn he smelled like a rotting corpses left out in the desert.

"Wait, you're surprised to see me?" I snapped causing him to jump back. In an instant my fist collided with his cheek and knocked him on his ass. "You blew a fucking hole in your head and left me all alone you asshole!"

Jackie looked guilty for a moment before looking back up at me.

"Sorry man." Jackie muttered.

"Whatever, let's just get to Aunt Sarah's place. I'm freaking starving." I grunted before I stormed off to another train. Jackie soon followed and we both boarded and took our seats. As we sat there in silence I looked over to see that Jackie is more mopey than usual and I can imagine why. "Hey, I'm really sorry about Jenny."

"Yeah…"

"We'll get them for this Jackie." I snarled. "Paulie and Shrote are going to wish they had never been born."

"I know, they have no idea what I am going to do to them." Jackie warned. "I'm gonna tear Paulie's fat fucking face off and feed it to the rats. He screwed himself the minute he laid his hands on her."

"We'll take care of him Jackie, for Jenny." I promised.

"For Jenny."

(!)

Jackie and I devour our spaghetti in our Aunt Sarah's kitchen. She practically served it to us at the door. She was the best at both looking out after the business and for us. She consoled Jackie for a minute before serving us dinner. I had nothing but burgers and pizzas for the past couple of days so I savored every bite.

After we ate Aunt Sarah gave us our mission.

"Now, I know what we are asking is big, but I have faith in you boys." Aunt Sarah said with sincerity. "Your first move is to take out Paulie's protection Shrote. If you take him out Paulie will lose a lot of protection and a lot of his inside contacts."

"Course, Paulie doesn't have any real money since Jackie burned it last time." I stated. "Even if Paulie does manage to get that much cash together he won't be able to pay off any of Shrote's contacts."

"Eddie said it himself, he is the NYPD. He's the only one who knows who to keep quiet and who to bride. It's the only reason Paulie can't kill him." Jackie explained.

"Exactly, take him out and Paulie will have no one covering his ass. He'll be broke and helpless. He'll be seen as a liability and the commission will want nothing more to do with him."

"Making it perfect to waste him." Jackie said menacingly. I got to my feet.

"We should go and pay Shrote a visit." I quickly made my way outside with Jackie soon following.

Another subway ride and cutting across alleyways later we finally find ourselves standing in front of Shrote's door. The hallway lights in the apartment slowly dim down allowing the darkness to consume our bodies. I kicked the door down only to be fired upon by Shrote himself.

"I see you, ya little prick!" Shrote shouted. Jackie and I drew our guns as both of our eyes glowed yellow.

"Run all you want Shrote we'll get you and Paulie's next!" I shouted.

Jackie and I ran after Shrote all the while he was shooting at us. Shrote is more resilient than we thought as he rushed through his apartment and up to the second floor.

"If you two hadn't acted so stupid maybe Jenny would still be alive!"

"Don't ever say her name!" Jackie shouted.

When we made our way to the top floor I started to hear what sounded like a helicopter. I started to panic as the humming of the propellers grew louder and louder.

"Here come my boys Jackie who's got your back?" Shrote asked.

"Me you little bastard, and you and the rest of your boys are going to die!" I shouted. I felt the murderous intent burning through my soul. The divine urge to send evil to hell by slaughtering him like the pig he is. I hated this feeling.

But I also welcomed it.

We followed Shrote to the exit of his fire escape but before we could follow him we were attacked by the helicopter. Jackie pushed me out of the way before the missile struck the side of the building. My ears were ringing painfully for a minute before the darkness repaired the damage.

Jackie and I quickly got to our feet and went after Shrote. We climbed through the now destroyed wall and up the fire escape to follow Shrote.

"You two are pathetic, no wonder Jenny's dead."

"_She's dead, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny…"_ The darkness chuckled.

"Shut up!" We both shouted.

We eventually cornered Shrote on top of a rooftop but he quickly ran into the helicopter and flew off. Jackie and I emptied our guns into his helicopter but we had little success of bringing it down. Our powers were also useless since the damn thing shined a flood light on us causing us to cringe in pain.

I felt something grab me by the collar of my coat and drag me over to the edge of the rooftop. My vision came back to see Jackie throw me over the edge of the building. Jackie and I both crashed down on a nearby fire escape bringing the whole damn thing down before we both landed back down on the ground.

Jackie helped me to my feet as the helicopter flew over us, we could both practically imagine the smirk on Shrote's face. That smug son of a bitch got one over on us and we were now left with our dicks in our hands.

"God dammit!" Jackie shouted, kicking a nearby garbage can down. He ran a hand through his long black hair and looked over at me. "Well, there goes our only chance to get Paulie."

"Not quite." I still had another trick up my sleeve.

"What, you know something?" Jackie snapped.

"Yes, the Turkish Baths." I said. "It's where Shrote keeps his choice stuff." A look of realization came across Jackie's face as he knew where I was getting at.

"Okay I get it, we get his most prized package, lure him out and grill that fuck for all the info he has on Paulie."

"That's our plan in a nutshell."

We quickly made our way back to the City Hall subway station and ran to the bathroom. Jimmy the Grape and I have been organizing this while Jackie was in disposed. We are going to flush that little bastard out if it's the last thing we ever do.

I walked into the bathroom and over to the stall with the 'out of order' sign taped on it. I lightly pushed the door open and looked behind the toilet, tapped behind the tank was the key to the underground entrance of the Turkish Baths.

"Thank you Jimmy and Aunt Sarah." I chuckled.

"We ready?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

We quickly made our way over to the end of the station and to the locked gate and unlocked it with the key. They looked back to make sure no one saw or that they weren't being followed before walking down the dark abandoned tunnels.

Even with everything the two had gone through just to get here, these tunnels made them feel like they were crawling through hell. This was the place people tried to ignore and pretend that never existed.

This is where the real evil lies.

Along the way we encountered a few homeless and drifters who looked like they would eat us after killing us. As we got closer to the Turkish baths we started seeing satanic glyphs painted on the walls.

"Jackie, this place is making my flesh crawl." I said, tightening my coat around my shoulders.

"Yeah, me too. The darkness loves all of this though." He snickered bitterly. Of course it does, it's feeding off of all the dark essence in this god forsaken place. There is no hope for Jackie and I we were doomed to the darkness forever.

We walked into another room, but Jackie quickly pushed me out of the way of a nearby explosive. My ears were ringing from the explosive, but I could hear some maniacal laughter from nearby. In the center of the room a filthy deranged bum was hidden behind a bullet proof wall and dropping explosives through the vents.

I pulled out my handguns and opened fired at the bastard, but it didn't do much good. I activated my armor to protect myself from the blast. Jackie activated his powers and summoned a black hole. The man started screaming in horror and as he was pulled into the dark void, in a flash blood splattered all over the place clearing a way to the Baths.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped.

"Something evil Jayden something evil."

"Let's just get to the Turkish baths and get that fucking case."

It took some sleuthing but we finally managed to make it to the abandoned hotel. Sure enough there were Shrote's flunkies crawling all over the place, but also plenty of dark corners for Jackie and me. I looked over at Jackie and saw that he had the same fire in his eyes as mine.

"You ready Jackie?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's tear the fuckers a new one, huh?" He grinned. The demon heads hovered over both of his shoulders and his tentacles draped down his back.

I activated my armor and brandished the razor sharp claws on my hands. I leaned back and jumped through a nearby wall and sliced two guards in half. Another guard appeared out of the door way and aimed a shotgun at my head, but Jackie snatched the weapon with his left demon head and allowed the right one to tear his heart out.

Soon a whole horde of crooked cops came in guns blazing and Jackie unloaded his newly acquired shotgun into each one of them. I quickly grabbed a couple of discarded handguns and fired back at the guards.

They were all weak before us they didn't have a chance in hell of stopping us. A crash was heard above the main lobby as troops dropped down from the glass roof of the hotel and landed on the main floor. They were all armed with carbine rifles and body armor and they were all ready to get some killing done.

They aimed their weapons at us and opened fired on us. Jackie ripped an old metal door off its hinges and used it as a shield, but I was still out in the open. Their bullets struck me hard and the impact was enough to knock me back, but I wasn't too badly injured.

Just then a small black ball of energy appeared in the center of the group of officers before expanding into a black hole and sucking them all in. They all screamed in pain and agony before the hole dispersed leaving bloody chunks and severed limbs behind.

We both looked around to see that we were in the clear, but we both knew that this was far from over. Jackie and I heard groaning coming from a nearby corner and we quickly rushed over to see one of Shrote's men.

A bullet had grazed his left side as long as he kept pressure on it he would live. Jackie and I couldn't help but laugh as he started freaking out when we approached him. Jackie, being the smooth talker he is, calmly approached him.

"Hey, it's okay." He held his hands out and dismissed his darkness. He glanced at my direction suggesting I do the same. I did as he did and let him continue with his conversation. "Look, Shrote came here earlier with a package of important goodies. We need to know where they are so we can get out of here. Can you tell us where they are?"

The man was hesitant and who could blame him. Jackie and I looked like the damn devil when we used the Darkness. This poor bastard was as threatening to us as a mouse was to a tiger, not at all. I collected a few handguns and clips from the previous owners as he continued.

"I-It's up on the third floor." He panicked. He raised his shaky hand and pointed up. "In a janitors closet we use it for an armory as well. You can take the back entrance out of here, that's all I know okay?" Jackie let out a chuckle.

"Okay, now get out of-What the fuck, what are you doing!"

My head snaps back over to Jackie and my eyes widened when the demon heads are gripping both ends of the cops body. In one quick tug the man was now in two and discarded like a rag doll. Jackie and I stood there in shock and horror while a dark voice chuckled around us.

"What the fuck, I said I would let him live!" Jackie shouted.

"_**He was worthless, we needed to feed."**_ Its voice slithered through my ears sending chills down my spine.

"You really have no principals do you?" I growled as we both stormed out of the run down hotel.

"_**You love the blood, don't deny it." **_ It snickered. It knew my deepest darkest desires and lying would not do me any good.

"Fuck you!"

"Jayden, relax we'll get through this." Jackie said as we made our way into an old abandoned subway platform.

I was losing my nerves badly. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. Jackie and I started this whole quest for vengeance to put the wrong things right with Paulie and Shrote, but know I realize that we are both becoming more vicious than either of them.

"Jackie, I don't think we should use the Darkness anymore." I said. Jackie turned to me and he had the same look I had.

"I know, but-"

Flood lights shined all around us. Not only did it blind us it neutralized our powers as well. I shielded my eyes from the light with my hands and caught the sight of a whole team of Shrote's SWAT teams.

They aimed their weapons at Jackie and I knew without his powers he would be killed again. I quickly grabbed him by the collar of his coat and threw him down a dark stairway as the bullets ripped through my flesh and knocked me onto the ground. The last thing I saw before fading to the darkness was Jackie tearing them all of the cops apart.


End file.
